


For You Are Mine

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 28 proposals fic fest, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry draws on coffee sleeves, Illustrated Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, illustrator Harry, law student louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “This is the most wonderful news. Congratulations. I had fifty wonderful years with my Lily before she passed, and every day I spent by her side was a joy. I wish you and Louis the very best, Harry.”“He hasn’t said yes yet,” Harry said, laughing as Leon rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, but I don’t want to get too ahead of myself.”“You love him? And he loves you?”“I do, and he does.”“Then there are no worries to be had. Be secure in your love for each other. Go, go home and propose, begin the first day of the rest of your life.”******As Harry embarks on making one of the biggest decisions in his life thus far, he takes Louis on a journey of memories through his love of drawing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 52
Kudos: 214
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	For You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this fic has been drawn specifically for this fic by the amazingly talented [Bibi](https://twitter.com/Mondthymian). She so graciously offered to draw these when I asked her and I'm beyond thrilled by how they've turned out. You've made all my dreams come true, thank you so much. I hope you love the art as much as I do. Please DO NOT take the art and post elsewhere. It was created for this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to my helpers as always! 
> 
> Enjoy the story! x
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

  


**Tuesday**

Harry pulled his coat closer to his body as the wind whipped around him, making his scarf flap against his chest. He shivered and trudged along the path, his bag bumping against his thigh with each of his long strides, glad that it wasn’t raining just yet. The coffee shop was in sight, and Harry sighed in relief, his feet burning inside his boots as he picked up his pace a little, desperate by now to get home. It had been a long day hunched over his drawing desk at his office space he rented, working on the latest storyboard for the latest children’s book he signed up to illustrate. He loved the story and the pictures were flowing thick and fast from him, but it had left Harry tired, and eager to get home.

Instead of visiting a big chain coffee shop, Harry preferred to support the smaller ones in his town, and _The Busy Bean_ was his favourite. He pushed open the glass door, feeling the warmth of the small shop envelop him as he wiped off his feet on the door mat, carefully letting the door shut behind him. He looked up to the counter and smiled at Leon, the elderly man who worked the evening shifts, rubbing his palms together as he approached, hoping to warm his fingers just a little.

“Good evening, Harry,” Leon said with a smile where he was stood wiping the counter. He set the cloth to one side and gave Harry his undivided attention, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how weary the older man looked today, his grey hair thin atop his head, styled into a combover.

“Hi Leon, how have you been?”

“Very well, thank you, young man. What can I get for you today?”

Harry peered up at the handwritten chalkboard, perusing the selection to see if there was something new and exciting to try, his eyes lighting up as they settled on something in pink chalk towards the bottom of the board.

“Ooh, I’ll try the tall latte with the caramel drizzle, please,” Harry asked, watching as Leon nodded, immediately setting to work and getting things together. “And a large-”

“A large tea, yes, of course. How is your boy?”

“He’s good,” Harry nodded, smiling at the mere thought of his boyfriend waiting at home for him. “He’s working too hard as always, but I’m so proud of him. Oh, can I get one of the muffins to take away as well, please?”

Leon nodded and Harry watched as the man operated the shiny machinery behind the counter, pouring the two drinks into cardboard cups as Harry grabbed two of the cardboard sleeves, opening them up as Leon set the cups inside them. Tendrils of steam already seeped out of the plastic lid of the cup, and Harry reached into the pocket of his jeans, sliding his battered leather wallet out and opening it up, pulling out a ten pound note.

“That’s seven twenty, please,” Leon said, quickly dishing out Harry’s change, watching with a fond expression as the young man popped the coins into the charity pot at the end of the counter, next to the small desktop Christmas tree that was stood there. Festive lights were also draped around the window, and cast a cheery glow around the small empty shop. “Thank you, Harry. Same time tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned, slipping his hands into the thick woolly gloves his boyfriend had bought him last Christmas and he picked up the cups, careful not to spill them. He felt glad he lived close enough to _The Busy Bean_ to be able to walk home and get the drinks a few times as week, as much as their budget allowed. “Bye Leon.”

Leon raised a hand and waved as Harry backed up against the door, opening it and stepping back out into the cold December air. The hot liquid in the cardboard cups was warming his hands and he hurried along the pavement, keener than ever to get home. Luckily, it didn't take long thanks to the fact the town was empty at this time of night, and he lived in a quiet neighbourhood. As Harry walked up the small path to their small but comfortable house, he set the cups on the brick wall while he found his keys, selecting the small silver one that would grant him access to his home.

The door creaked as it swung open, and Harry grabbed the cups again, smiling as he heard soft music in the background, telling him he wasn’t the only one home. He set the drinks on the table next to the key bowl, shrugging off his coat and scarf and hanging them on the rack on the wall, leaving his boots neatly on the floor next to a smaller pair of trainers, one piled on top of the other as usual. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and used the elastic on his wrist to tug his hair back into a messy bun, finally picking up the now hot cups and walking in his socks through to the snug, where he knew his special someone would be waiting for him.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he muttered as he walked further into the room, stopping behind his boyfriend and leaning down to kiss the top of his head, his hair soft under Harry’s lips. “Missed you, Lou.”

“Missed you more,” Louis said softly, twisting his head to smile up at Harry. Despite being together for nearly seven years now, Harry’s heart still made a whoosh in his chest as his eyes locked with Louis’, the pair sharing a moment as they did every single day. “Is that for me?”

“Always is,” Harry smiled back, handing Louis his cup before he walked over to the free chair to the side of Louis’, sinking down into it. “How’s the studying going? Did you manage to finish up those notecards?”

Louis sighed, sitting back from the desk for a moment, his hands rubbing at the back of his neck, wincing as he rubbed at a sore muscle. Harry hated what a toll Louis’ exams took on him both physically and mentally, and already he was cataloguing ways to spoil his boyfriend this weekend, determined Louis put the books away at least for a couple of hours so they could enjoy some alone time. 

“Yeah, it’s alright, I ‘spose. And yeah, I finished those cards just before you got home, actually. Now, where’s my kiss, Styles?”

Harry chuckled and stood up slightly, leaning in enough to brush his lips against Louis’. He rested his forehead against Louis’ for a second, Louis’ breath ghosting against his chin, sharing the same air for a moment. It didn't matter how many times he got to be close to Louis like this, it was never going to be enough.

“I’ll run you a bath when you’re done, help you relax. Drink your tea, love. Want something to eat?”

“Nah, I ate earlier. Did you?”

Harry nodded, curling up in the corner of the cosy chair as he watched Louis slide the sleeve from his cup, lifting the lid and blowing over the liquid before he took a tentative sip, smiling after he swallowed it down.

“Good?”

“I do love a tea,” Louis commented as Harry stretched out his arm, snatching the sleeve from the table where Louis had left it. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the open textbook in front of him, uncapping a pink highlighter again. Harry’s eyes raked around the desk until he found one of Louis’ pens and picked up, popping the lid on one end as he started to sketch on the cardboard, smiling to himself. “What is it today then?”

“Wait and see,” Harry replied cryptically, loving how easily these drawings flowed from his pen. His eyes drifted across to the little navy blue box on the windowsill where he knew Louis kept all the previous coffee cup sleeves that Harry had drawn on for him, loving they meant so much to his boyfriend that he’d kept each and every one Harry had drawn for him since they’d moved into their house three years ago. “You finish up, then we’ll have that bath, okay?”

Louis nodded, popping the end of the highlighter into his mouth as he studied the words on the page while Harry sketched, the room lit by the tall lamp near the desk, and the colourful fairy lights from their Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, some beautifully wrapped gifts already sat underneath it. The room was silent as they worked, but it was a comfortable silence, one neither of the men felt needed to be filled. All Harry could hear was the scratch of his pen on the cardboard, and the occasional flutter of Louis turning a page in his textbook.

It felt like no time at all until Louis’ feet had worked their way into Harry’s lap, almost dislodging the coffee sleeve that was perched on a cushion, Harry shading in the final few pieces. When he was done, he popped the lid back on his pen and admired his drawing for a moment, pleased with what he’d produced. Harry might well be an illustrator for a living, but sometimes, it was these small sketches that filled him with joy, pictures he’d drawn just for Louis while they sat quietly together. Sometimes it was dreams he’d had, visions for the future, scenes from Louis’ favourite movies and books, song lyrics that meant something to the pair of them. Sometimes, though, it was just random pictures that appeared in Harry’s head, but that never meant Louis loved them any less.

“Lemme see it then,” Louis said, his voice raspy with tiredness, and Harry could never resist his boyfriend’s pleas. He handed over the coffee sleeve, watching Louis’ eyes dart around the picture, a smile slowly emerging on his face as he realised what it was, which moment Harry had delved into this time. “Oh my god, that’s us.”

Harry smiled and nodded as Louis got up from his seat, abandoning his text book as he came and settled himself on Harry’s lap, curling up against his boyfriend’s chest. Harry’s arms automatically looped around Louis’ waist, kissing his shoulder as they settled into position, smiling as they looked at Harry’s drawing. Harry could feel all the tension dissipate from Louis’ body as he sank further back against him, Harry’s hand sliding up his boyfriend’s back, resting at the nape of his neck, stroking his soft skin gently.

“Harry, this is… this is amazing, babe. This is when we moved in here, right?”

Harry nodded, letting his fingers drift lightly through Louis’ hair as he took in the picture in front of him, the entwined hands, their little home in front of them, letting his mind fall back in time…

**_3 years ago: April 2016_**

_Louis pulled on the handbrake of the moving van he and Harry had hired, finally turning off the ignition to look up at their new house with a soft smile. It had been only a few weeks ago they’d gone to the estate agents to sign the last few pieces of paperwork, both of them now joint homeowners._

_The house was perfect was the thing. It was a small two up, two down with a navy blue front door, a window box underneath the front window Harry had fallen in love with at first sight, and a small front garden that Louis was already excited to mow and tame. Still staring at the house, Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing gently as they both stared at their first home together._

_“Wanna go inside?”_

_Harry just nodded, and they got out of the van together, Louis practically jogging around to stand next to his boyfriend, rummaging in his pocket for the key. He slid it out and handed it to Harry, his heart beating quickly in his chest now. They stared up at the house for a moment, the day picture perfect. The sky was blue, the small cul-de-sac they lived on quiet and peaceful, and the sun was beating down on them. Hand in hand, they walked up to the front door, and Louis watched as Harry slid the key into the lock, twisting it until the door swung open. Louis held his breath as they stepped into the small hallway, the house a bare and empty shell but already so full of promise._

_“Welcome home, Lou,” Harry murmured next to him, releasing Louis’ hand to slide his arm around his waist instead. “It’s really ours, isn’t it?”_

_“Yep, all ours,” Louis confirmed with a smile, taking a few more steps inside. His eyes raked around the room, over the small fireplace against the back wall, already imagining flames dancing around in there in a few months time. Wordlessly, they walked around the rest of their new home, both men making suggestions about things they’d like to do. Eventually, they stopped by the small double doors into the garden, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s shoulder as they stared out over the small patch of lawn. “I love it, Haz.”_

_“Me too. But not as much as I love you. I’m so glad we did this. I know our parents think we’re a bit mad, doing this so young, but it feels so right, you know?”_

_Harry hummed in agreement, twisting their bodies until they were chest to chest, Louis looking slightly up at Harry, the pair smiling slightly._

_“I knew the minute we saw this place it was going to be ours. I could just see us coming home here after work, cuddling up, being happy here together. I think I was right, don’t you?”_

_“Definitely,” Louis agreed, nodding as Harry dipped his head, brushing their lips together. “Good job you happened to walk by that estate agents after that interview, huh?”_

_It had been a total coincidence Harry had spotted the advert for their new home. He’d been on an interview for a job with a small unknown publishers, determined to get his name out there somehow, even if it meant not earning much money for now. He’d thought the interview had gone well, and given the sunny day, he’d decided to walk home, full of joy. He was walking towards Louis’ flat where the pair of them spent most of their time, but his eye had been captured by the picture of the house in the window of a local estate agent, and Harry hadn’t been able to resist popping in to get some details._

_Louis had been gobsmacked when Harry had produced the information leaflet. They hadn’t discussed living together, but Louis would have been lying if he’d said it hadn’t crossed his mind before. He’d easily agreed to view it, and once they had, they’d fallen in love with it. They scraped together the deposit with help from their older relatives, and managed to secure a small mortgage. Everything had happened so quickly, but it felt right, just like their relationship. Now, the house was theirs and Louis couldn’t be happier._

_“Shall we get moved in then?” he asked, kissing Harry quickly again before he pulled away gently, turning to look back at the small room at the back of the house. He could imagine big squishy sofas, a turntable for Harry’s beloved vinyl collection, a floor to ceiling bookshelf stuffed with their favourite stories, and the books Harry was inevitably going to illustrate during his career. “I want to get us settled in.”_

_“Yup,” Harry said with a nod, pushing past Louis and out into the hallway before he paused, smirking as he looked back at Louis over his shoulder, who just stared, unashamed at admiring how beautiful his boyfriend was. “There’s also a lot of rooms to start christening in this place, so we’d better get on with it.”_

_Louis let out a loud groan as Harry winked and sashayed back out of the front door and to the street, wondering how he was going to survive living with Harry Styles._

“Good memories, right?” Harry asked, watching Louis’ thumb brush back and forth over the drawing. “Seems like so long ago in a way. And now look at it, all ours. Our own little family home.”

“Can two people be considered a family?” Louis asked, turning his head to meet Harry’s eyes for a moment, watching them widen in shock. “What did I say?”

“Louis, we are a family of three. How could you forget about Toby?”

Louis all but giggled as he turned to look over his shoulder at the cage of their little pet hamster he’d bought Harry for Valentine’s Day. Harry had been getting broody for a while, and Louis figured a good compromise for now was to buy him a pet. He’d discussed it with Harry and they’d come up with a hamster, and Harry adored the furry little creature. Louis wasn’t sure it had gotten rid of Harry’s want for them to bring a child into their home, but he could see how happy the little animal made his boyfriend, and that was enough. 

“Sorry, love. Slip of the tongue. Pass my box, would you?”

Harry groaned as he stretched out, barely grabbing the corner of the box, hooking it over by the lid until it was sat in front of them. He carefully lifted the lid and watched Louis tuck the latest sleeve against the end of the box, the rest of the sleeves wedged in tightly now. Harry made a mental note to buy Louis a new box next time he went to the store. Louis replaced the lid, and Harry pushed the box away slightly before he slid one arm under Louis’ legs, the other gripping around his back as he stood up, ignoring the shrill shriek Louis emitted.

“You bloody oaf, you better not drop me…”

Harry scoffed, stepping out of the room and towards the staircase that led upstairs.

“As if. Time for that bath I promised you, though.” He kissed Louis’ head as he rested back against him, Harry taking slow, steady steps until he arrived outside their bathroom, nudging the door open with his foot. He walked in and set Louis down, flicking on the taps and grabbing the bottle of luxurious bubble bath Gemma had given them both for Christmas, the couple well known for their penchant of sharing baths together after long days at work. The aroma quickly filled the room and Harry turned to see Louis already naked, his clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor. “Blimey, you work fast.”

“Warm water and a naked boyfriend, damn right I work fast. Now, I see too many clothes on you, Styles…”

**Thursday**

“I’ve been searching my soul tonightttttttt, I know there’s so much more to life…”

Louis’ voice filtered down the hallway as Harry stepped inside, laden down with shopping bags but with the biggest smile on his face as Louis sang his little heart out. He’d discovered the TV show Ally McBeal a few months ago, and he’d also found a playlist of the soundtrack on Spotify which he now played on repeat. Luckily, Harry was a patient man and didn't mind, especially when it came to things that made Louis so happy.

“Now I know I can shine a light, to find my way back hooooooome- fucking shit, you made me jump-” Louis cursed as Harry started applauding, the carrier bags slumped around his feet now. “Arsehole.”

“Look at you, all happy and singing in your boxers and socks,” Harry teased, stepping over a bag full of bread and crisps to kiss Louis, admiring his messy bedhead despite the fact they’d been up hours now. “Ally McBeal again, though?”

“I may or may not have watched an episode while I ironed your shirts for the week,” Louis murmured, his arms up and around Harry’s neck now. Harry looked behind his boyfriend to see four shirts on hangers, all neatly ironed and his heart swooped, loving how Louis took care of him. “You do the shopping, I look after you, okay?”

“Love you, Loubear,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis quickly before he slipped away, grabbing the bags and lifting them up, dumping them on the small kitchen table they ate at every night. “I got the stuff to make carbonara tonight, is that alright?”

“Garlic bread?”

“Course,” Harry agreed, stepping over to the fridge, his arms struggling under the weight of his purchases. Louis came over, rescuing the top few items and putting them into place on the shelves as they worked together, getting everything put away before Harry stowed the bags away, ready for the next shop. “Are we still at your Mum’s tomorrow to look after the kids?”

“Yeah, but I’m going to have to take my revision shit with me, can’t lose a whole night. Got that final exam next week. Fucking dreading it now it’s getting so close.”

“Hey, you’ll be amazing,” Harry soothed, flicking on the kettle and reaching down their ‘his and his’ mugs Lottie had bought them when they’d moved in together. He added a splash of milk to the cup, and a spoon of his sugar to his own but not Louis’, never Louis’. Tea bags came next, and he made the drinks as Louis disappeared, no doubt putting Harry’s shirts away in the wardrobe. Louis may not be the most domesticated person in the world but he ironed a mean shirt; Harry could never get it to look quite as crisp as his boyfriend did.

His phone pinged as he threw the used teabags into the bin, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the message.

ThompsonsJewellers: **Your order is now ready for collection. Please attend at your earliest convenience with your proof of purchase.**

He bit his lip, unable to believe this was actually happening. Harry enjoyed doing things on a whim, but this was one of the most planned things he’d ever done in his life. So much thought had gone into what was happening, and even better was the fact that Louis simply didn't seem to have a clue what Harry had secretly been planning for weeks now. He quickly screenshotted the text and deleted it, not wanting Louis to see before he picked up the cups, walking back into the lounge to see Louis curled up on the sofa, a blanket draped over his body.

“Thank you so much.”

Louis accepted the cup and moved his legs enough to let Harry sit down, plopping them back down in his lap again as soon as Harry was settled, the hot cup cradled in his hands. They sat watching the local news for a while as they sipped their tea, enjoying the comfortable silence as always. Harry leaned forward to put his now empty cup on the table, and something sharp dug into his thigh, making him wince.

“Ouch… oh, I forgot about this. Lou, shift over a sec…”

Louis moved so Harry could lift his bum, wriggling the piece of cardboard out of his pocket. He smoothed it down on his thigh before he smiled slightly, handing it to his boyfriend whose eyes lit up when he realised what it was.

“Ooh another one! When did you do this?”

“Got bored at Tesco so I nipped upstairs to Costa when Mum called. Had a quick espresso while she nattered on…”

Louis didn't speak as he took in the picture in front of him. It was the two of them again, this time on what looked like their first holiday to Ibiza. They were young, Harry only just turned eighteen and Louis at twenty years old, and it had been a first time for them both in going on holiday without one of their parents. They’d worked all summer to save up for it, and it had been probably the best holiday they’d ever had, even now when they’d been on several together.

“God, makes me want to go back. I miss going on holiday. It’d be nice to get away from all this stress,” Louis moaned, glancing over to the stack of text books and notebooks balanced precariously on the corner of the coffee table. “Feel like I need a break.”

“Then let’s book something,” Harry shrugged, peering at Louis over the edge of his cup. He’d been thinking about booking another holiday recently, and hearing Louis say that he needed a break made him realise that they both did. “Just a short break, a cheap last minute thing. Might be just what we need after your exams are over. A bit of winter sun sounds good to me.”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis grinned, loving Harry’s spontaneity as he looked back at the drawing his talented boyfriend had made for him. “Shit, I know this was only like five years ago but sometimes it feels like forever, you know?”

“Yep, before we got all grown up and responsible,” Harry nodded, laughing to himself. “Best holiday I’ve ever had, though. Do you remember that night?”

He nodded towards the cardboard sleeve still in Louis’ hand, watching a small smile creep across Louis’ features as he nodded.

“Yup. That beautiful last night in the harbour…”

**_Five years ago: July 2014_ **

_“Oh come on, Lou, if we can’t splash out on our last night here, when can we?” Harry moaned, his hands on his hips as he stood at the end of the hotel bed, glaring at his boyfriend who was still laying down, bare feet crossed at the ankles, wearing just his jean shorts. It was actually taking a lot of self-control for Harry not to jump him there and then, but he was itching to go and explore for their final night together in Ibiza._

_“Haz…”_

_“Oh don’t go all responsible older boyfriend on me now,” Harry muttered, folding his arms over his chest now, trying to ignore the flutters in his belly as Louis sat up, stretching for his t-shirt. The tattoo that he’d got the other day in an Ibizan town they’d gone to visit was dark against his skin, and Harry was already having ideas of getting a similar one himself. “Please, Lou? It’s such a nice place, it’d be the perfect way to finish the holiday.”_

_Louis stood up before he answered, pulling the t-shirt over his head, dislodging the quiff he’d spent too long coiffing in the mirror earlier but Harry didn’t care. Louis just sighed and picked up his wallet, shoving it and his phone in his back pocket, stepping over to his boyfriend and settling his hands on Harry’s waist._

_“Fine. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger, don’t you? I love that hawaiian shirt, by the way. Glad you didn’t listen to me and wore it anyway.”_

_Louis leaned in and kissed Harry gently for a moment before Harry pulled away, keen to get out and about for the final time._

_“Come on, let’s go. We can have fun in bed later on when it’s dark and I can’t see this beautiful place.”_

_“I might hold you to that, Styles,” Louis muttered as they walked out of the hotel room hand in hand, down to the lobby and out in the hot Spanish sun. They chatted easily as they walked in the direction of the restaurant Harry had been eyeing up all week, going so far as to google the menu to make sure there was something both of them would like to eat, and now, they were finally heading there. “Is it much further? I hate walking in flip flops…”_

_“Should’ve worn your Vans,” Harry said, squeaking as Louis squeezed his hand a little too tightly at his cheeky words. “Not long, babe. I love this, you know.”_

_“What, walking and holding my hand?”_

_“Well, yes but that’s not what I meant. I mean… just, us, you know? Being alone, getting to do what we want, when we want. I like not having to worry about one of our mums walking in on us having sex, or being nagged about you getting home because it’s late. I just… I like it being us, like a real couple.”_

_“I get it. I feel that too,” Louis said, stopping to look over at Harry as they paused to cross the busy road. “It’ll be better when we’re back at Uni, and you can come over to the flat and stuff, and I can come to your dorm. Won’t seem so hard then- ooh, is that it?”_

_“Yep,” Harry grinned, tugging Louis along a little quicker now. They stopped in front of the building for a moment before Harry walked in, Louis following in his wake. “Hi, a table for two, please?”_

_“Si,” the man nodded, grabbing two menu’s and shuffling along in front of them, pointing at a booth inside. “Here?”_

_“Um, could we sit outside please?” Harry asked, praying that there would be room for the two of them. He wouldn’t mind eating indoors, it was cooler after all, but he really wanted to spend the final night sitting outside with Louis, eating at a leisurely pace, enjoying themselves. Luckily, the man nodded and led them to a small table outside, with a stunning view of the harbour. “Perfect, thank you so much.”_

_They settled in their seats, and somehow, Harry already knew it was a night he wasn’t ever going to forget. It passed by too quickly as always, the pair of them sharing a jug of sangria, getting giggly once the alcohol took hold of both of them, but it was perfect. Louis held Harry’s hand across the table most of the night, and he even settled the bill, waving away Harry’s attempts at trying to pay for half._

_After, they’d left and headed in the direction of the small beach just outside, the sun already setting over the horizon casting the world in a pinky-orange glow that Harry wanted to remember forever. Harry gently pulled Louis to a stop and took a step closer, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind as they looked out at the sunset, spotting a few other couples along the shoreline stood similarly._

_“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, feeling Louis’ body relax back into him as the two watched the sun slowly sink down, bright and fiery in its final moments of the day. “This whole week has been perfect.”_

_“It has,” Louis replied, moving his hands on top of Harry’s where they rested on his tummy, lacing their fingers together. “And I love you, too. It’s been nice to have time just for us.”_

_Harry nodded, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder as they stood still, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the moment around them. Once the sun had disappeared for the final time, Harry let his eyes drift around, taking in his surroundings. In the distance, he could see palm trees in shadow, boats bobbing on the edge of the water, couples strolling on the sand. There were older couples too, and Harry wondered if one day, he and Louis might come back here, reminiscing on the early days of their relationship._

_“You ready to head back?” he asked, and Louis nodded, wriggling around in Harry’s arms until they were facing each other, foreheads pressed together. “Lou?”_

_“Yeah. You were right about tonight, by the way. This was the perfect way to end our little holiday.”_

_“Aren’t I always?” Harry teased, giggling as Louis kissed him softly, ignoring the world around them. “But it was perfect. Thank you for this whole holiday.”_

_“You’re welcome, love,” Louis muttered, finally breaking out of Harry’s hold and starting to walk. “Now come on. I do believe someone mentioned having fun in bed earlier on…”_

“Please take me back,” Louis moaned, throwing his head back dramatically onto the arm of the sofa, making Harry laugh. He wrapped his fingers around Louis’ delicate ankle, just stroking gently. As much as he knew Louis was pursuing his dream by being at Law School, he hated the toll it was taking on his boyfriend. Louis was constantly stressed and exhausted, plagued by dreams of failing his finals and Harry felt helpless. He knew that he had plans, that there was an end goal for after his exams were done, but in the meantime, Harry wished there was more he could do for Louis than to draw pictures on coffee sleeves and make dinner for him.

“I will, I promise,” Harry vowed, running his finger up the soft skin underneath Louis’ foot for a moment. “I don’t think I say it enough but I’m so proud of you, love. You work so hard all the time, and I just know you’re absolutely going to smash these exams next week. It’s been shitty for you, I know that, but soon it’ll all be over, and we can move into the next part of our lives.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your support, though,” Louis smiled back, reaching out to take Harry’s hand in his own for a moment. “I’m so grateful to have you. Every time I find it too tough or I want to throw the towel in and just give up and go and work at Sports Direct or something, I think of you and how I want to just make you proud of me.”

“Already am,” Harry smiled back, adjusting their position on the sofa until they were laid down together, bodies pressed tightly against one another. “Now, it’s Thursday afternoon and we’ve got a few hours to ourselves. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Louis moved so he could look back at Harry over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“Sneaky afternoon nap time?”

“Hell yes,” Harry grinned, diving in and kissing Louis’ neck, making him squeal. “Nothing better than a good nap with my Lou.”

**Saturday**

“Shit-”

Louis patted down his pockets, his heart falling when he realised his wallet was definitely _not_ in the pocket he thought he’d put it in that morning when he’d left the house. Things just weren’t going well for Louis today, and he’d already had enough, even though it was only the middle of the afternoon. He’d hoped that things would pick up, that surely things couldn’t get worse but it didn’t seem that was going to be the case.

“Damn, I think I’ve forgotten my wallet-”

“I’ve got it, Louis.”

Louis spun around to see Hayley, one of the women from a class he attended handing over a five pound note to the man behind the counter, smiling at him as she did so.

“Oh god, how embarrassing. Thanks so much, love, I’ll pay you back next class, I swear-”

“It’s fine, honestly. Enjoy the coffee, I need to get off.”

“Alright, cheers love,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss her cheek quickly, grateful to have nice people around him. He walked to the end of the counter, waiting for his drink and he shot off a text to Harry, wishing him a good days Christmas shopping. Harry had been up and about early with Louis, making them both breakfast and fussing over Louis as he always did when he knew Louis was feeling stressed. 

“Louis?”

“Yep, that’s me, thanks.”

Louis reached out and accepted the cup, slipping a cardboard sleeve onto it before he headed out, not meeting the cashier’s eye. He still felt embarrassed at the fact he hadn’t been able to pay for his drink, and he hurried out of the shop, keen to get going. He barely missed a couple of teenagers barrelling into the shop, muttering under his breath as he headed out onto the street, in the direction of the campus where he’d be meeting his fellow students for a much needed group study session. As much as Louis preferred to study alone, sometimes he needed the enthusiasm of the group to really get into his revision, and luckily for him, he was surrounded by a good group of people he enjoyed working alongside.

He shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jeans as he put his head down, grateful his grey beanie was stopping the horrible drizzle in the air from wetting his hair too much. It wasn’t a long walk, but he couldn’t help but feel that he’d be drenched by the time he arrived at this rate. As he waited at the crossing for the green man to flash, his phone started to buzz and Louis tugged it out of his pocket, smiling when he saw it was Lottie calling. He picked up the call and brought the receiver to his ear, about to greet his sister happily when-

_“How can he do this to me? Just before Christmas, I don’t-”_

Louis paused right there, mumbling apologies to people trying to cross the road as he walked out of the way, needing to find out what was going on. He was worried, and for Louis, being a big brother to his sisters and brother came above anything, even if it meant he might be a little late. He'd rather not be, but as soon as he knew Lottie was okay, he could get going again.

“Woah, Lots, slow down. What’s happened, love?”

“ _Ch_ _ris. He broke up with me, like ten days before Christmas! What kind of man does that?”_

She was wailing loudly now, and Louis pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, not really wanting to go deaf at the tender age of twenty five.

“A fucking twat, that’s who. I always said he wasn’t good enough for you…”

“ _But I loved him, Lou! I thought he was my future husband-”_

Louis just rolled his eyes. He was pretty certain Lottie didn’t really feel that about Chris as much as she thought she did, but he just empathised as he headed back to the crossing, relieved that no-one was dying or had been in a horrible accident.

“ _I’ve got his Christmas present just sat here now, and- shit, what a waste of money. I put so much effort into it, Lou, and I saved up for ages…”_

Louis just let her moan into his ear as he hurried as quickly as he could towards Uni, still clutching his tea in his hand. His shoulder was aching from the weight of his bag and he shifted it slightly, trying not to drop the phone he was holding up to his ear. He joined the back of a crowd and resisted the urge to sigh as they all gathered together, waiting for the traffic to stop, well aware time was ticking away far too quickly for his liking.

“Listen, I know it hurts-”

“ _No, you don’t! You and Harry have always been it for each other, you make everyone sick with how perfect your relationship is-”_

Louis huffed at that, rolling his eyes again as his sister droned on and on about how Harry and he were lucky enough to have found each other, how they were perfect and how much she wished she could have that for herself. All Lottie could see was the fact she’d been dumped, not that she was young and had many years ahead of her to find the perfect man. However, Louis did understand, and he was determined to make Lottie understand that this wasn’t the end of her happiness, not by a long shot.

“Just... don’t take your stuff out on me, Lots. As I was saying, I know you’re hurting, and I’m sorry he’s been an arsehole to you again. Tell you what, me and Harry will pop round soon, have a takeaway, look after you for a bit. Sound good?”

As much as Louis didn’t want to get rid of Lottie, he was getting closer to the library now and he couldn’t very well take her on the call in there as well. He felt bad, but he knew he and Harry would make a fuss of her and would make her feel better. He could almost hear the small smile on her face when she finally replied, sniffing away on the other end of the phone.

“ _Yeah, alright. Thanks, Lou. But… I don’t want to be a burden...”_

“Don’t thank me, that’s what big brothers are for, alright? You’re not a burden, no way. You’re my little sis, and I don’t like you being sad. And you know Harry’s as good as your brother as well. Call me if you need me, alright? Sorry I have to go but I’ve got a study session.”

 _“No worries,”_ she sniffed, and Louis wished he could make her pain go away. “ _Don’t work too hard. I’ll talk to you later, bye Lou. And thanks!”_

Louis ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket, shivering as a cold gust of wind whipped around him. He sped up his pace a little, wanting to get to the library and into the warm, wishing more than anything that he could just go home to Harry. Just as he turned the corner into the road where the library was, he tripped on a paving slab that wasn’t laid properly flat and stumbled forwards, his tea sloshing around and splashing down his coat out of the hole in the lid.

“Fuck me!” Louis screeched, wiping down the splatters of tea with a glove he’d grabbed from his pocket, sighing as he knew it was probably stained. A few people turned to look at him, but a fed up glare from Louis soon sent their eyes away from him, and he stomped off, totally fed up by now. He reached for his phone, dialling Harry. He caught him up on Lottie’s drama, made sure his wallet was at home, happy when Harry found it by the front door, and then promised to see him later for dinner after his study session was over. 

By now, Louis was at the library, and he decided it was time to go inside, even if he was somehow just ten minutes late. It was warm in there, and Louis wanted to get inside and hopefully dry off for a bit. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his library card, grateful he hadn’t bothered to put it back into his wallet last time he’d come down here.

“Fucks sakes, come on,” Louis muttered, swiping his library card again, sighing in exasperation as the little red light didn’t turn green as it should. He was by now losing the will to live, too ready to turn around and return home to Harry who was probably still cocooned in their bed, or curled up on the sofa under a fluffy blanket. “Bloody fucking open-”

Thankfully, the light turned green and Louis reached for the handle, pulling the door open. Somehow, it always made him feel comforted to come here, surrounded by ancient books full of information, holding all the answers to the world’s legal problems one way or another. He wove his way through the familiar bookshelves, arriving at a study area towards the back of the building, seeing most of the other students were already there, chatting to each other. Louis slid into one of the spare seats, leaving his rucksack by his feet. By now, his tea was almost cold and half empty thanks to him spilling it down his front earlier on, so he walked over to a bin, throwing it away.

“Hey, everyone. Glad I’m not hideously late.”

“Makes a change, Tommo,” one of the lads called over, and Louis quickly responded with a middle finger, making the gathered group of students laugh. Textbooks were pulled from rucksacks, pens were scattered on the table and coats and scarves were hung from the backs of chairs as everyone got prepared, ready to start their mammoth study session in preparation for their biggest exam in just a week’s time. 

Louis took out a folder Harry had bought him at the start of the academic year, stuffed full with page markers, post-it notes, highlighters and all manner of other study materials. He’d almost cried when Harry had presented him with it, loving that he’d been so thoughtful, and it had gone with Louis everywhere he went ever since. He pulled out what he thought he’d need, and turned to the rest of the group, jumping into conversation with them before they began the heavy stuff.

A good three hours later, Louis pushed his chair back from the table, his back and neck screaming in protest from being leant over the table. He grabbed the back of his neck and tilted it side to side, hoping he wouldn’t end up unable to sleep again as he often did when he hurt his neck like this, but Harry was usually on hand to save the day with a bath and a massage to help Louis feel better, the odd wheatbag appearing out of nowhere to ease sore muscles too. Louis knew he had a good one in Harry.

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt,” a deep voice rumbled from over by the pillar hiding them away, and Louis’ head snapped up, grinning at the sight of his beautiful man stood there, a bag in one hand and a cup in the other. 

“Aww, lover boy’s brought you refreshments, Lou,” one of the women sat near Louis called out, making him blush as he got to his feet, hurrying over to Harry and into his arms, Harry trying to hug him despite the items still balanced in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s cosy jumper, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of Harry’s cologne. He pulled back and kissed Harry’s lips briefly, keeping it chaste, all too aware of the eyes of his study group on the pair. “Oh god, that smells good…”

“I drove out to your favourite café,” Harry said with a shrug, handing over the bag to Louis. He eagerly peered inside, seeing a delicious blueberry muffin at the bottom, next to a mouth-watering double chocolate chip cookie, and he looked up, absolutely overwhelmed by what Harry had done. “Got your favourites, my darling, and a Yorkshire tea of course.”

Louis accepted the warm cup, smiling at the sight of the cardboard sleeve wrapped around it, a sketch by Harry as always etched on it. It wasn’t coloured, as some of Harry’s drawings were, just black and white, sketched with what Louis guessed was a biro but somehow, it added to the charm of it. It was a gorgeous drawing of the two of them, Harry sat between Louis’ legs on the floor, Harry’s hair in Louis’ hands as he pulled it back into a bun, a bottle of nail polish on the floor beside them.

“This is that time we did a pamper night for our anniversary, isn’t it?” 

“I knew you’d remember,” Harry said softly, a small smile on his lips, his dimple popping in his cheek. “That was such a good night.”

**_Eighteen months ago: May 2018_**

_“So, I’ve got candles, face masks, nail varnish, massage oil, junk food, wine and… chocolate covered strawberries. Are we missing anything else?”_

_“Don’t think so,” Louis shrugged, tugging his black and white ‘Stay Tough’ tank top over his head, knowing it was one that always riled Harry up. It hung low under his underarms, exposing the sides of his torso, and it exposed his collarbones and his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo, one Harry enjoyed marking up at whatever chance he got, and Louis had a feeling that would happen tonight too. “What do you want to do first then, love?”_

_“Um… shall we stick the DVD on and watch that a little bit? We can eat the strawberries and stuff while we do?”_

_“Sounds good to me,” Louis grinned, cracking open the DVD case. He knew they had subscriptions to Netflix and Amazon Prime, but for some reason, he and Harry always returned to the same few DVDs they loved over and over again, enjoying the familiar stories with soppy happy endings that always left Harry in tears. “Take off your top, babe, you can lay down on the sofa and I’ll start massaging you.”_

_Harry smiled and yanked his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the spare chair they never used, given they were always curled up on the sofa together whenever they were at home. He laid on his stomach while Louis popped the DVD into the machine, grabbing the remotes before he went around and lit the candles Harry had placed on surfaces around the room. The soft lavender scents soon filled the room, and Louis hurried over to the sofa, bottle of oil in his hand as he straddled Harry’s bum, making himself comfortable._

_“You alright down there, love?”_

_“Mm hmm,” Harry mumbled, his face a little muffled by the cushion beneath his head. He groaned again as Louis slid his oily hand across the expanse of Harry’s back, digging his fingertips into the firm muscles just under the surface of Harry’s skin. Louis wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, having seen it countless times, but he could feel Harry’s body jostle with his giggles, the younger man occasionally turning around to smile up at Louis, looking entirely relaxed. “Feels so nice, Lou. Magic hands.”_

_“You’d know,” Louis replied with a smirk, making Harry chuckle again. Louis thought it really might be his favourite sound in the whole world. He kept massaging until Harry got bored, wriggling his bum to make Louis step off._

_“My turn.”_

_“Yeah, alright,” Louis said, grabbing the towel to wipe off his hands as Harry grabbed at the hem of Louis’ tank, pulling it off. Harry’s hands easily found Louis’ waist, and they just smiled at each other, the movie playing to itself in the corner of the room now. “Hands to yourself, Styles…”_

_“Can’t if I’m gonna massage you, can I?” Harry murmured, his voice husky all of a sudden as he reached over, snatching up the bottle of oil. “Lay down, baby.”_

_Louis complied, and he couldn’t deny it felt amazing as Harry’s long and nimble fingers worked over his back, pressing out some of the knots he’d had lately from being bent over his work at the kitchen table for too many late nights in a row. This sort of night was exactly what he needed, and he loved that Harry was as happy to partake in it all as he was. To be honest, Harry didn’t really need an excuse to get the nail varnish and massage oil out, but it was nice for Louis to join in._

_“Loubear… Louis, wakey wakey, love,” Harry called softly, trailing his fingers against Louis’ cheek. Louis cleared his throat and pushed himself up, feeling a little guilty he’d clearly fallen asleep on his boyfriend. “Think I’m a bit too good at that if I can make you doze off at the drop of a hat…”_

_“Don’t get ideas above your station, Harold,” he teased, stretching out his back. Harry had clearly removed the oil on his back as he didn’t feel sticky at all, and he smiled dopily over at his boyfriend. He watched as Harry wandered over to the record player in the corner of the room, a treasured possession he’d bought from home when they’d moved in together, sliding a vinyl onto the turntable. Soon, the dulcet tones of Etta James filled the room, and Harry turned, smiling at Louis as he held out a hand._

_“Care to dance with me, Lou?”_

_“Always,” came Louis’ easily reply, and he walked across the room, sinking easily into Harry’s arms. They swayed together as she crooned At Last, Harry softly singing the words into Louis’ ear as their hands remained in each others, lost in the emotion of the moment._

_“Happy anniversary, Lou. Five years, huh?”_

_“Yup. We made it, love.”_

_They kissed slowly and tenderly until the song came to an end, seamlessly transitioning into the next. Louis could feel Harry was getting a little too worked up so he stepped back, kissing his cheek before he left Harry, picking up Harry’s favourite bottle of nail varnish, waving it in his direction._

_“Before any of that, let’s do this, yeah?”_

_Harry laughed and flicked on the overhead lights, giving Louis more light to work with. They sat cross-legged opposite each other as Louis coated each of Harry’s nails with the soft pink colour, hands steady and practised after years of doing this not only with Harry, but with his younger sisters too. Harry chatted about the latest commission he’d had for his drawings, a book for an independent author who couldn’t pay much, but Harry had been so captivated by the story, he’d signed on anyway, telling Louis excitedly that he was happy to work with it in his spare time._

_“I’m proud of you, you know,” Louis mumbled quietly, focusing on coating the last of Harry’s fingers, glad he hadn’t made a mess of any of them as Harry blew over his right hand that had already been coated twice. “Can I read the story?”_

_“Anytime. It’s in my work bag, help yourself. Want me to do yours, or do you just want a face mask tonight?”_

_“Uh, just a mask, I reckon. Let that dry, though. Don’t want any smudges.”_

_Harry nodded, and they hummed along to the songs while Harry waited for his nails to dry. They talked about going to visit Louis’ family the following weekend to celebrate Dan’s birthday, the kind of cake Harry was going to bake for the occasion, and if they needed to take anything to the BBQ Jay was throwing. Louis loved that he could talk about everything or nothing with Harry, equally as happy to sit in silence with one another as they were to talk all night long, confiding their deepest wishes and desires, hopes and dreams for the future; a future that Louis only saw Harry sharing with him._

_Half an hour later, Harry was laughing at Louis, making him pull ridiculous expressions at the camera, his face covered in a sticky green face mask that Harry promised would clean his pores and leave his skin baby soft. Louis chuckled as Harry turned his phone around, showing off the image he’d taken, and Louis had a feeling that would be winging its way to their mums sooner rather than later._

_“Get in here with me, anniversary selfie,” Louis said, and Harry scooted closer, holding out his phone at arm’s length, the pair beaming at the camera. They took a few nice pictures before Louis couldn’t resist being a pain, leaning in and mushing his face against Harry’s as he kissed his cheek, coating him in face mask as well._

_“Louis! You tosser!”_

_“Good job you love me, isn’t it?” Louis smirked back, grabbing Harry’s cheeks in his hands and kissing his boyfriend roughly, Harry not even bothering to protest it now._

_“Bloody right it is.”_

“We really have to do that more, I miss it so much,” Louis said softly, aware that a group of his peers were sitting not too far from where they were, watching their every move. Harry nodded softly and leaned in, kissing Louis’ lips quickly. “I love this drawing as well. You’re so clever, love.”

“Ah, stop,” Harry said, already blushing from Louis’ kind words. “I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat and drink while you’re stuck here. Do you need anything else?”

“Nah, this is perfect, thank you.”

Louis sipped on the tea Harry had brought, the liquid already cool enough for him to drink easily. When he’d had a few gulps, he went over and hugged Harry again, slipping his arms in his coat, encircling Harry’s slim waist.

“You going Christmas shopping now?”

Harry shook his head, resting his head on top of Louis’ for a moment, keeping them close as always.

“No. I thought I’d get this stuff for you, then pop to Sainsbury’s, get us something nice for tea. What do you fancy?” Harry laughed as Louis tilted his head back, smirking at him. “And don’t say me!”

“Damn, you read my mind. I honestly don’t mind, babe, you choose. Look, I hate to be rude but I’d really better get back to it. We’ve got shit tons to cover, and I don’t want to be here all night. I’ll be home around six, I think?”

“Sounds good. Don’t work too hard, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too. And thank you for this. I don’t deserve you.”

“You really do,” Harry whispered, brushing his lips against Louis’ again. “See you later, babe.”

“Bye, Haz.”

Louis watched as Harry waved at the rest of his group before he wandered off, shoulders hunched, hair grazing the collar of his navy peacoat as he left, taking a little bit of Louis’ heart with him. Louis blinked and turned back to the group, smiling as he made his way back to his seat, putting his takeaway cup in front of him. 

“You’ve got a good ‘un there,” Cassie said, leaning over to say the words quietly to Louis. “Hope someday I’ll find a man who brings me tea and snacks when I’m studying.”

Louis just smiled, unsure what to say in reply. He broke off a small bit of the muffin and chewed it as he reached out, slipping the holder from the cup, staring down at the drawing. He knew Harry was talented, always had been, but when he saw something like this, raw and off the cuff, just for him, he realised it all over again and felt lucky to have someone that wanted to do this for him. The fact it was happening more often at the moment only made Louis feel luckier.

“He’s the best,” Louis mumbled in reply, shrugging his shoulder as he popped another bit of muffin into his mouth. “Not gonna deny that.”

**Monday**

Harry walked down the street, glad he’d been able to finish work early that day. There was no way this task could wait, but the closer Harry got, the more nervous he felt. Somehow, it would make it all seem more real, and although Harry was more excited about it than almost anything else he’d done in his life, he was also more scared of it than anything else he’d done. He turned the corner on the high street, pleased to see his and Louis’ best friend Zayn leaning again the wall, smoking a cigarette and looking like the model he was as he waited for Harry.

“Hey, Z,” Harry said as he came up beside his friend, almost immediately being scooped up into a hug in Zayn’s arms. “Bloody hell, we only saw you like a week ago-”

“Well, I missed you Styles, nothing wrong with that,” Zayn muttered into Harry’s ear, kissing his cheek before he pulled away, looking Harry up and down. “So, are you ready for this?”

“I mean, I think part of me has always been ready, you know? Lou’s always been my future, so that part of it doesn’t scare me. I just… it’s a huge deal, you know?”

“Ah, you’ll be fine,” Zayn grinned over, flinging an arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him close. Harry ignored the stares of people watching them as they turned into a small side street, hovering outside the little jewellery shop before Harry worked up the courage to go inside, Zayn hot on his heels. “Here we go, Harold…”

“Shut up Zay- oh, good afternoon,” Harry said, smiling at the unfamiliar man behind the counter, dressed smartly in a navy suit. “Uh, I had a text message to say my order was ready for collection.”

“Certainly Sir, can I take the name on the order?”

“Styles, Harry Styles.”

“The name’s Bond, James Bond,” Zayn mocked next to him, and Harry couldn’t stop himself elbowing his friend as the man walked away, heading through another door to no doubt collect Harry’s order as promised. “Sorry. I do love it when you say that, though. Sounds dead posh.”

They walked around the small shop while they waited for the assistant to come back, pointing out several watches and ring in the cases, Harry admiring a couple of gold signet rings he could well imagine himself wearing. His head snapped up as the door behind the counter opened again, and the man smiled over at the pair, a small velvet box in his hands.

“Did you want to take a look, Sir?”

“Please,” Harry said, his heart racing in his chest now. His mouth felt completely dry, and his palms were sweating. This was it. This was the ring he was going to ask Louis to marry him with, the one Louis would hopefully wear for the rest of his life, to be sat next to his wedding band one day. Harry swallowed as the assistant cracked open the box. Then his heart fell down to his feet.

“Oh, that’s, uh… that’s not my ring,” Harry mumbled, grimacing at the gaudy ring inside the box. It was a bit hideous if Harry was honest, a golden monstrosity with two large gems mounted on top it. The band was thick with a hammered gold effect, and it was just far too chunky for Louis’ fingers. The only problem was, it wasn’t in Harry’s nature to be rude. “There’s obviously been a problem…”

The assistant pulled out the paperwork, frowning as he looked down at it, shaking his head.

“Harry Styles, one male’s engagement ring, size R band. I can assure you, this is the ring you ordered, Sir.”

“No, I promise, it really isn’t. I ordered a, uh, a platinum band, with a single diamond. Could you please check?”

Harry looked over to Zayn, feeling a bit desperate by now. He didn’t want to be rude to the sales assistant, knowing it wasn’t really his fault, but he couldn’t deny he was starting to panic. Zayn was just admiring the hideous ring that most definitely wasn’t Harry’s pick for Louis, a curious expression on his face.

“I’ll take a look, please bear with me.”

The man walked away and Harry groaned, turning around and leaning against the counter.

“Oh god, Zayn, what if this is a sign?”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, frowning at Harry and setting the awful ring down. “A sign for what?”

“About me and Lou. Like… from the universe or something?”

“Harry, stop talking shit-”

“No, I’m serious, Z!” Harry’s voice was a little raised now, and he reigned himself in, lowering his voice when he spoke again. “I know me and Lou are forever, I don’t doubt that. But what if this is the universe trying to tell me that Louis’ not ready for this yet, that I’m pushing him into something he’d not ready for?”

“Oh for god’s sake-”

Harry jumped as Zayn thumped his hands down on the glass countertop, leaning over it for a second.

“Gareth, bring out the real ring now, I can’t bloody break his heart anymore!”

“What the fuck-”

Gareth appeared, a smile on his face and a different box in his hand.

“Sorry, mate,” Zayn began as Gareth opened the box, revealing the perfect and shiny ring that Harry had picked for Louis a few weeks ago. “I couldn’t resist winding you up- ouch!”

He rubbed his arm where Harry had punched him on the bicep, a furious expression on his face. Harry turned back to the ring, snatching it from Gareth’s hands as he looked down at it, admiring what he’d chosen again. He’d had to get it resized thanks to Louis’ slender fingers, but now it was perfect. Harry couldn’t bring himself to touch it and mark the metal.

“Zayn, you’re a twat. But this is… god, it’s perfect. It’s going to look lovely on Lou’s finger, isn’t it? You think he’ll like it?”

“I think he’ll love it,” Zayn said softly, standing next to Harry, silencing falling for a moment. “There’s no way he’ll say no.”

“Here’s hoping,” Harry said, shutting the box with a loud click. “I don’t think I could bear it if he said no.”

An hour later, Harry had sent Zayn off with the ring while he headed off to meet Louis for dinner at their local pub. They didn’t have lots of money between them, but they made time once a month to have a date night, time together away from the house, their phones and the pressures of day to day life. It was a small place, slightly out of the way but they’d been coming here pretty much since they’d moved in together a few years ago, and couldn’t quite bring themselves to go anywhere else.

Harry still felt a little out of sorts from Zayn’s so called joke earlier on, and as he walked inside, he completely missed Louis who was sat at the bar, waiting for his boyfriend. He walked through the main room of the pub, looking for the small table they always sat at near the fireplace to keep Louis warm, his boyfriend perpetually cold.

“Haz… Harry! Wait up!”

Harry whirled around upon hearing Louis’ voice, and gathered Louis straight into his arms, holding him close. He inhaled the familiar scent of Louis’ hair and kissed his head before he let him escape, feeling emotional after today as he looked at the man he was completely head over heels for.

“You alright, love?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry replied, his voice coming out a little husky with emotion as Louis sat down opposite. Harry pulled off his coat and draped it over the back of his chair, sitting opposite Louis and reaching over the table to take his hand. “You want a drink?”

“I’ve already ordered us something, they’ll bring them over in a sec,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand a little tighter for a brief second. “You sure you’re okay?”

Harry just nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak in that moment. Louis plucked a couple of menus from the stand to the side of the table, laying one out in front of Harry before he put one in front of himself. They were interrupted for a moment by the appearance of a waitress, a couple of half pints of beer on a tray which she set down on the table, both men mumbling their thanks. 

Louis’ foot caressed Harry’s ankle under the table as he talked about his day, his lectures that he’d had at University, their professors preparing them for the upcoming exams at the end of the week. Harry gave Louis his full attention, making sure to ask questions, knowing how important all of this was to Louis. He felt nervous for him, so Harry couldn’t imagine how Louis was feeling about it all. 

The dinners arrived, steam billowing from the plates, and Louis tucked in eagerly, munching despite the temperature of it, whereas Harry picked at his food, unable to shift his doubtful thoughts from his mind earlier on. He knew Louis was picking up on it by the way he was filling the silence with endless conversation, chatting about what they were both going to buy both sets of twins for Christmas, if Harry had bought their hamster Toby anything yet, and even how he’d arranged to meet up with their friends Liam, Niall and Zayn between Christmas and New Year.

“Harry, look at me,” Louis instructed gently, and Harry forced his eyes to come up from his plate, settling on Louis’ concerned blue orbs for a moment. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just… I don’t know. Had a funny day, I suppose.”

Harry hated lying to Louis, but he couldn’t exactly be honest. Instead, he decided to push his wobble aside, focusing on the beautiful man opposite him and putting a smile on his face. 

“I’m fine, I promise. Just tired, and stressed about Christmas stuff. Anyway, we need to sort out your birthday soon, I can’t believe it’s only a week away!”

“I’m just glad all my exams are going to be done by then. I swear I’m just going to spend the day in bed and sleep,” Louis chuckled, eating the last few things on his plate as Harry ate a little more, not wanting to waste the wonderful meal he’d ordered. They finished up, Harry feeling a little lighter thanks to Louis’ efforts to cheer him up, and Harry felt ridiculously fond of how much Louis cared about him. “I’m just going to the loo. Bloody small bladder…”

Harry watched as Louis wandered away, his curvy bum looking rather delicious in his jeans as he headed off. Harry saw a woman at the bar eyeing him up as he walked by, and smirked to himself at the fact Louis wouldn’t even have glanced at her. 

“Can I get you both another beer?”

“Uh, I’ll get a coke please, but he’ll have another beer,” Harry confirmed, nodding to Louis’ seat. The waitress returned just a few minutes later, taking away the empty glasses and plates, popping down the two new glasses. As she shuffled off, Harry grabbed the sleeve he’d drawn earlier, intending to use it later but it felt right now. He slid it up Louis’ beer glass just in time for him to come back, sliding back into his seat and automatically taking Harry’s hand. “Better?”

“Much,” Louis confirmed, eyes lighting up when he saw his new beer on the table. “Ooh, another drink- oh, Haz.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as Louis picked up his glass, admiring the drawing Harry had done earlier that day at home between pictures for his book. It was one he’d been wanting to draw for a while, since the whole build up to the proposal idea had come about, and he was so pleased with how it had turned out.

“Oh my god… this is amazing.”

“You know what it is?” Harry asked, his voice gentle as he watched Louis’ eyes rake over the drawing, taking in all of the details Harry had painstakingly drawn, fading into his memories for a good hour while he’d worked on it.

“How could I not? Our first kiss. So long ago now…”

“Oi, we’re not that old,” Harry chuckled, stroking his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand. “It was pretty perfect though, wasn’t it?”

**_Six years ago: September 2013_**

_“See, I told you I was crap at this game,” Harry muttered as the red ball missed the pocket yet again, leaving Louis smirking over at him from across the table. “Why do I listen to you when you make these bets with me?”_

_“Because I’m wonderful?” Louis asked, bending over the table to aim his shot, his arm drawing back before he made the shot, the ball easily sinking into the pocket, giving Louis just the black ball to sink to win. “You ready to buy me lunch of my choosing then, Styles?”_

_Harry just rolled his eyes, crossing his fingers in his pockets but it was to no avail. Louis of course pocketed the ball with ease, standing up and grinning widely, his blue eyes shining. Harry was completely and utterly gone for this man, and he just shook his head, unable to keep the fond smile off his face as Louis did a little victory dance, swaying his curvy hips for all he was worth. It took everything Harry had to not get hard and give his feelings for his new best friend away._

_“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” Louis said sultrily, slinking up to Harry, a look of intent in his dark eyes. “That’s a free lunch for me this week, then.”_

_“Get a fuckin’ room!” Niall yelled from across the pool hall, making Louis and Harry take a step apart for a second, both blushing at the insinuation. “Who won?”_

_“Is that really a question you need to ask?” Louis hollered back, starting to walk over to their friends. Harry hung back, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a text off to his mum. He’d been away at University for three weeks now, and he was only just used to not seeing his Mum every day, sharing breakfast with her and having their evening chats over cups of tea. “Haz? You coming?”_

_“In a sec,” Harry replied, promising to call his mum later on when he got back to his dorm. He felt lucky his room was on a relatively quiet floor, and that he lived near enough to his new friends Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn that they were in and out of each other’s rooms more often than not. Louis was in a different halls, being a year older, but after meeting at the orientation earlier that Spring, he and Louis had exchanged numbers, and as Louis had promised, they’d got back in touch when Harry had arrived back in Manchester, meeting up again._

_Their friendship had happened quickly and naturally, Louis bringing his friend Niall into the fold, and Harry made friends with Liam and Zayn, two men in another of his classes. The five of them clicked easily, and already, Harry couldn’t imagine his life without the four of them in it. Louis, though… Louis was special. Harry was most definitely attracted to Louis, often watching him captivate anyone around whether they were in a shop, or at a bar, in awe of how people just flocked to him._

_The other lads had assured Harry Louis felt the same about him, that he should be brave and make a move, but there was no way Harry was risking any sort of rejection. He was happy with Louis’ friendship, and he just had to learn to control himself around the loud, larger-than-life man. It was proving harder than it thought._

_“Come to the bar, help me carry the drinks, Haz,” Zayn called, and Harry nodded, trotting over and grabbing the two drinks sat on the side. They made their way back to the others, who were now sat around a large table, lounging on the sofas. Harry took in their positions, and quickly hurried to sit next to Louis, their thighs pressed against each other. He tried not to stare as Louis took a few gulps of his pint, ignoring Zayn’s smirk from across the table at the pair of them. “So, a few more games, then we can head to the club?”_

_“Um, I’m gonna head back soon, sorry lads,” Harry admitted, as Niall groaned loudly, rolling his eyes, muttering “swot” under his breath. “Shut up, Ni, I need to finish that essay, you know I don’t like to leave it ‘til the last minute.”_

_“I’ll walk you back.”_

_Harry’s head turned to look at Louis, a little surprised at that declaration. Louis was usually the life and soul of the party, the one persuading Harry to stay out long past his self-imposed curfew, unable to say no to Louis._

_“You as well? Bloody wimps, the pair of you,” Zayn said, Niall fist-bumping him at his words. “Come on, one night won’t kill you.”_

_“I’ve got my early lecture tomorrow, I’m getting too old for these late nights.”_

_“You’re twenty, Tommo, not ninety,” Zayn snapped back, shaking his head in dismay at Louis. “But whatever.”_

_“I’ll walk you home,” Louis said a little more softly, just for Harry to hear. He just nodded, already feeling a little nervous at the thought of being alone with Louis again. However, being outside with him was definitely going to be easier than being alone in Louis’ room, as had somehow happened on occasion._

_Before Harry knew it, it was time to go and he and Louis were shrugging on their coats, waving bye to the other lads as they headed out. It was September and quite chilly given the early evening hour, so they walked as quickly as they could, Louis almost taking two steps for each one of Harry’s._

_“Harold, slow down. Your bloody giraffe legs are going a bit quick for me,” Louis said, laughing around his words, and Harry chuckled too, trying to slow his pace, and calm his nerves. Louis asked lots of questions about Harry’s uni work as they walked along together, the streets surprisingly quiet around them. “Well if you need a hand with anything, just ask, yeah? I’m always happy to help.”_

_“Thank you, Lou. That means a lot.”_

_Harry was glad the dusky evening was disguising the blush on his cheeks, but he winced as he felt a wet drop land on his cheek. He looked up, sighing when he felt more raindrops hit his face, pulling his hoodie around him, and his beanie down on his head._

_“Shit, bloody rain,” Louis cursed, grumbling as always. “Good job I bought my beanie with me. Don’t go anywhere without one, that’s a personal rule of mine, young Harold. Learn from your elders.”_

_Within seconds, the rain was hammering down around them, and they were getting soaked to the skin. Harry spotted a bus stop up ahead, a shelter that looked like it’d keep the two of them dry until the rain eased up, so he grabbed Louis’ wrist, tugging him towards it. Louis went easily, but Harry wasn’t focusing on what he was doing, and didn’t see the rather sizeable twig laid on the pavement. His toe caught it and he stumbled, pulling Louis with him but then-”_

_“Shit!”_

_There was a splash as Louis stumbled into a puddle, sending dirty water all over the pair of them. Harry shrieked at the cold water, and Louis jumped away from it, shaking his feet off to no avail._

_“Oh my god-” Harry mumbled, embarrassed and humiliated by now. “Louis, I’m so sorry, I was just- shit, you’re soaked, I’m sorry-”_

_“Harry, it’s fine, just a bit of water-”_

_“No, it’s not fine! I’m so clumsy and stupid, I was only trying to keep dry and now I’ve-”_

_“Harry, stop, please…”_

_“I’ll give you some dry clothes at mine, let’s go-”_

_“Harry!”_

_Harry blinked, a little startled by Louis’ loud voice. Louis just sighed and threw his arms up in the air before he shocked Harry, grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling them together, their lips meeting in the middle in a kiss. Harry was too stunned to do anything at first, completely mesmerised by the fact Louis was kissing him, but when he came to his senses, he started to kiss back, his hands finding Louis’ waist and holding him there._

_Louis was the one to deepen it slightly, brushing his tongue across Harry’s lower lip until he parted them, letting Louis sneak inside. Louis tasted exactly as Harry had dreamed, and his body shivered slightly with the fact this was actually happening. Harry felt brave for a moment and dipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth, relishing the slight moan Louis let out, encouraging him to just lose himself in it a little more._

_Their lips met a few more times before they parted, Louis resting his forehead against Harry’s for a moment before he fell back to the flats of his feet, staring up at Harry, hands still cupping Harry’s neck._

_“Was that… was that okay?”_

_“More than,” Harry said with a nod, still trembling._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Louis confessed quietly, leaning in to brush their lips together once more. “I really like you, Harry.”_

_“I like you too,” Harry responded, loving how his response lit up Louis’ face. “Can we, uh, can we do that again?”_

_“Anytime you like,” Louis grinned, leaning in to kiss Harry again, the pair no longer caring about the rain still falling around them. This moment, right here, was perfect._

“Still can't believe it took you three weeks to kiss me, though,” Harry said, loving the affronted expression that drew out of Louis. “I mean, I can’t talk, I’d never have been brave enough to kiss you first.”

“I know. Why do you think I planted one on you?”

They both laughed at that, getting a few glances from the other people still sitting in the pub. There weren’t many left now, and Harry realised they should probably make a move. They’d both regret it in the morning if they didn’t get home soon.

“You ready to get home soon, Lou?” 

Louis nodded, taking a couple more gulps of his pint, almost finished now.

“Yeah, I reckon so. No pudding?”

“I’m stuffed, honestly,” Harry said, just wanting to get back home. “I’ll go and settle up.”

Louis nodded as Harry pushed back from the table, heading over to the bar where he paid the bill on their joint credit card, stuffing the receipt into his wallet. He turned and watched Louis admiring his drawing again before he set it down, reaching behind him for his coat. Harry felt a rush of love wash over him, and he walked back to his boyfriend, kissing him quickly.

“What was that for?”

“Because I love you so much,” Harry replied, making Louis smile perfectly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Come on, love, let’s go.”

As Harry slipped his coat on, a waitress breezed by, snatching up their empty glasses.

“No, wait!” 

She turned as Louis called out, and he snatched his glass back, sliding off the sleeve Harry had put there earlier before he put the glass back on the tray, apologising quietly as he pocketed the drawing.

“Need to add this one to my collection.”

“I’m glad you like them. My drawings, I mean.”

“You know I do. Right, let’s go home, babe. I fancy a bit of fun before bedtime.”

“Oh, do you?” Harry smirked, resting a hand on Louis’ bum as they walked out, feeling like he wanted to show everyone around Louis was his, and only his. “Better hurry back, hadn’t we?”

**Tuesday**

“Shit, yes, harder Lou…”

Louis smirked and looked down at the naked man beneath him, easily complying with his request. Harry was on his back, Louis nestled between his thighs as he drove himself into Harry’s body over and over, taking everything Louis gave him. Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth, but Louis tugged it away aggressively, glaring down at Harry.

“No. Want to hear you, how good I make you feel.”

Harry nodded and let Louis pin his wrist to the bed, keeping up the powerful rhythm of his hips, determined to send them both over the edge. It felt like a lot, but Louis needed this release, needed to be inside Harry and to make them both feel good. The bed was creaking with their movements, but Louis blocked out everything except for the sound of his hips slapping against Harry’s ass and the beautiful noises he was making.

“Louisssssss, make me come, fuck me, fuck me harder-”

Harry was obscene whenever they fucked, and tonight was no exception. Usually, he was quietly spoken, polite and kind to whoever he met, and Louis loved that he was the only one who saw this side of Harry. The dirty mouthed, wanton side who wanted to be used, to be fucked hard until he cried, to have Louis come inside him. Louis smirked and withdrew until just the head of his cock with inside Harry, then thrust his hips forward, pounding into Harry again and making his boyfriend scream.

“That’s it, baby… so good for me,” Louis murmured, knowing Harry loved to know how good he was being for Louis. He kept up the punishing pace for the next few minutes, at one point pulling Harry’s ankle onto his shoulder to give him a deeper angle that gave them both more pleasure, pushing Louis closer to his orgasm. “Gonna come in you, fill you up-”

“Want it, want it so bad,” Harry begged, tears in his eyes now as Louis fucked into him again, fingertips digging into Harry’s thigh that he was holding, supporting the pair of them. “I love you so much- fuck, love you-”

“Love you too, my beautiful boy,” Louis whispered, biting down on his lip as he made the last few thrusts, moaning lowly when he felt himself release inside Harry, filling his boyfriend up. They’d stopped using condoms years ago, deciding they were it for each other, and to Louis, it was the best decision they’d ever made. Harry whimpered as Louis pulled out, taking Harry’s cock in his hand, stroking him firmly a few times until Harry came too, murmuring Louis’ name over and over again as his body spasmed, his skin covered in goosebumps. “So gorgeous when you come.”

“I just- nrgh.”

Louis chuckled at Harry’s raspy voice and the way he apparently couldn’t speak just yet. His legs were spread on the bed, no doubt leaking onto the sheets beneath him as always. He groaned, rolling into Louis’ side, seeking comfort and hugs as he usually did after sex, not that Louis was complaining at all.

“Come on, love. Hate to fuck and run, but I’ve got a football match to play in about…” he groaned, rolling his head to the side to see the clock sat on his bedside table. “Shit, forty five minutes. This is all your fault, Styles.”

“S’not,” Harry muttered as Louis wriggled away, reaching for the football kit he’d had stripped off his body by Harry just a short while ago. “It’s your fault that your thighs look so bloody gorgeous in those shorts, really. To be honest, I’m surprised you actually thought you’d get out of here without at least a quickie.”

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged, making Harry laugh and shamelessly ogling him as Louis pulled his boxers up over his hips. “Good job you let me top, though. Not sure I could’ve managed running around for a whole match after that.”

They both giggled at that, and Harry groaned, reluctantly hauling himself out of bed and walking quietly through to the bathroom, entirely naked and unashamed. Louis just got himself ready, sliding a thin headband into his hair to keep it out of his eyes, making sure he sprayed plenty of deodorant onto himself. He hadn’t been up for playing, but both Harry and Niall had persuaded him to, saying it would be a good stress reliever, and that it’d do him good to forget about his impending exams for just a few hours.

Ten minutes later, they were both stood in the hallway, Louis fastening his trainers onto his feet while Harry slipped on his leather boots, wrapping up warm in a ridiculous bobble hat (that Louis found endearing but would deny until he was blue in the face) and a cosy cashmere scarf Louis had bought him last Christmas. Louis turned, adjusting it until it sat under Harry’s chin, kissing his lips briefly before they stepped out of the front door. Louis’ hoodie was doing little to protect him from the chill, but he knew once he got moving on the pitch, he’d be fine.

Harry drove them there, Christmas songs blaring in the background as they made their way to the recreation ground a few miles from their little home. The car park was full but Harry did a super bit of parking that turned Louis on if he was honest, and he grabbed Harry in a passionate kiss before they left the car together, walking hand in hand over to where the team was stood. Harry walked away with a little wave, leaving Louis with his teammates, going to stand with Niall. 

“Ready for this, Tommo?”

“It’s a friendly with the Cannons, mate, not the FA Cup. I’m fine.”

Niall just shrugged and listened to the coach again who was, by now, giving them a pep talk. Louis started stretching out his thighs as he listened in, his teammates doing the same around him. Soon enough, they all jogged onto the pitch, seeing the opposition in their black kits at the other end of the pitch. Louis’ eyes raked around the sidelines, smiling and waving when he saw Harry stood there, already cradling a takeaway cup in his hand, smiling as he winked at Louis.

“Ah, your boy here to support you, mate,” Dave, another of the team, called and Louis just nodded, loving the fact Harry attended as many of his matches as he could. The floodlights of the pitch were already giving Louis a bit of a headache but he was determined to impress, and started jogging back and forth to warm himself up.

The match got underway quite soon, and Louis found himself wiping sweat from his forehead as he worked hard, his thigh muscles already burning from his earlier exploits in bed with Harry but he pushed through the pain, sending the ball sailing into the goal just ten minutes in. He screamed in victory, allowing his teammates to scoop him into a sweaty group hug, ruffling his hair and slapping him until his skin was sore. As he pulled away from the group, he found Harry and blew him a kiss, pointing and dedicating the goal to his boyfriend as always. Harry just laughed and blew a kiss back as Louis jogged off.

The match went well, but it was just before the halftime whistle that everything went horribly wrong. Louis was running down the pitch at full speed, seeing his team getting the ball into the prime position to set him up for another goal, but when Niall went to slide tackle another of the opposition, their foot flew out, and Louis could watch in horror as it hit the side of Niall’s head with full force. An ominous hush fell over the crowd and Louis hurried over as fast as he could, collapsing onto his knees next to Niall who was thankfully coming to.

“Fuck- are you alright, Ni?”

Harry was at his side by now and was passing Louis a towel, which Louis quickly pressed to Niall’s temple, trying to stem the blood flow.

“Woozy,” was all Niall replied, and Harry and Louis helped him to his feet, supporting him under his arms.

“Hospital,” Louis said, and Harry nodded, the pair of them heading over to their car with a moaning Niall between them. It seemed that the match was cancelled as the rest of Louis and Niall’s team followed them back over the car park, opening the back doors for Louis as he got in with Niall at his side, keeping him sat up and talking. Thankfully, the roads were quiet as they drove over to the local hospital, and soon, Harry was pulling up outside of the A&E department.

“Lou, get him inside, I’ll park the car and come and find you.”

“Okay,” Louis said, already throwing open the door and getting to his feet before he pulled Niall out and to his side, the injured man still clutching the towel against the side of his head. “See you in a minute.”

He slammed the door and headed off inside, taking Niall straight over to the desk where a nurse was sat, welcoming people.

“Hi, my friend’s been kicked in the head at footie- woah!” 

Louis stumbled as Niall’s legs went from under him, barely able to catch his weight before Niall fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“I need a wheelchair!” the nurse called, running around the desk to come and help Louis out, taking Niall under the arm. “Come with me, we’ll get him to a bed.”

A wheelchair appeared and Louis helped lower Niall into it, following along as the nurse marched him to a cubicle, tugging the curtain around behind him.

“Can you help me get him onto the bed?”

Louis nodded and he lifted Niall up, sitting his bum on the bed and swinging his legs around until he was laid down, eyes closed. He looked pale, and Louis felt a little bit sick at the sight of blood trickling down the side of Niall’s face, his friend visibly shaking now. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, wishing there was more he could do.

The nurse spoke to Louis, taking a few basic details about Niall before she finally turned to her patient, removing the towel to more closely inspect his wound. Louis could see a gash down Niall’s temple, and he winced as the nurse prodded at it, probably ensuring it wasn’t too deep before she stepped back, nodding to herself.

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“It looks bad, but the cut is fairly superficial. I’ll clean it up and pop some butterfly stitches on and he should be ready to go. Did you want to wait outside while I get him sorted? I can come and get you when he’s done.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be back, Ni, okay?”

Niall just let out a low groan in reply and Louis slipped out of the curtain, closing it behind him. His muddy trainers were squeaking on the lino of the floor, and he pushed the button to let him back in the waiting room, relieved to see Harry sat on a chair. His boyfriend got up as Louis approached, pulling him into a tight hug for a moment, something Louis really needed in that moment.

“How is he?”

Harry led Louis back to his seat, pulling his boyfriend down next to him, angling his body so he could look at Louis as he spoke. Louis felt Harry take his hand, and Harry brought it to his lips, kissing it quickly before he listened.

“He’s alright. The nurse said the cut is pretty superficial, that after she’s cleaned it up, he can come home. Shit, I was so worried, he went down so hard, Haz.”

“I know. I felt sick watching it. It was like it was happening in slow motion, and I wanted to yell and tell Niall to stop but I couldn’t. You were over there so quick, though.”

“So were you,” Louis said, squeezing Harry's hand gently. He looked over to the side of the room and saw a coffee machine sat there, huffing grumpily as he realised he didn’t have any money to buy a drink, but of course, it hadn’t passed Harry by.

“Do you want a tea, babe?”

“If you don’t mind,” Louis nodded, kissing Harry quickly before his boyfriend got up, clacking across the room in his boots, rummaging for coins in his pocket. He shivered slightly, a breeze blowing through the doors as they opened, more patients coming inside. As he turned back to watch Harry, he smiled softly at his boyfriend walking towards him, a cup for Louis in one hand, and something in his other. Louis squinted, eyeing what Harry had and chuckled to himself when he realised what it was. 

“Oh my god, Harry…”

“What? Made you smile, didn’t it?”

Louis chuckled to himself and tilted his head to side, trying to make sense of the image Harry had somehow sketched without him seeing.

“When did you do this? And… was this…” he trailed off, knowing what Harry was imagining, and the blush that set in high on Harry’s cheeks meant Louis knew he was most certainly right. “You dirty bastard.”

“Not sure I’ll ever forget that night, Lou…”

**_Four years ago: October 2015_ **

_“You sure your roommate isn’t coming back tonight?”_

_“No way,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, kissing him as much as he could. It felt like ages since he and Harry had had a night to themselves, and it seemed like Harry certainly had plans. The pair of them enjoyed some amazing sex, that wasn’t in doubt, but lately, Harry had the idea of trying something new, and Louis was pretty sure he’d be up for anything with the most beautiful man he’d ever been with._

_Louis shut Harry up with his lips, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting as much of his boyfriend as he could. His hands came down to work open the button of Harry’s ridiculously tight jeans, not hesitating to slip his hand inside, rubbing his palm back and forth over Harry’s already prominent arousal. Harry moaned lowly, which just made Louis all the more desperate to get Harry naked and repeating noises like that over and over._

_“What’s your plan then, hmm?”_

_“What makes you think I’ve- oh shit, right there… why do you think I have a plan?”_

_“‘Cause I know you,” Louis murmured against Harry’s mouth, teasing and pinging the elastic of Harry’s boxers as Harry fought to push his jeans down his long legs. “You wanna try something again.”_

_Louis pulled away from their kiss enough to see a deep blush already prominent on Harry’s cheeks, and he smirked to himself, realising he was right. He quickly pulled off the rest of Harry’s clothes and started yanking at his own while Harry arranged himself sultrily on the bed, cock hard and flushed as he worked his hand over himself, blatantly ogling Louis by now._

_“So… I saw this thing.”_

_“Ha! I was right,” Louis chuckled, clambering onto the bed and planting himself on top of Harry’s thigh, glancing down hungrily at Harry’s cock. “Tell me more, love.”_

_“Hang on…” Harry suddenly reached out to the side, and Louis leaned forward and put his hands heavily on Harry’s chest, enjoying how solid Harry felt under his palm as he fumbled for his phone. Louis started grinding down a bit, pushing their hard cocks together and making them both moan as Harry pulled up whatever he was thinking of, soon turning the phone around to show Louis. “This? I reckon it would feel amazing…”_

_Louis squinted, looking down at the image as he tried to picture himself and Harry doing the so-called ‘Butter Churner’ position. It looked a bit risky if Louis was honest, but with Harry, he was willing to give it a go._

_“Well, that’s, um, interesting,” Louis began, still looking at the picture and trying to work out the logistics. “So you want me to top?”_

_“You know I prefer that, Lou,” Harry murmured, hands back on Louis’ hips now, encouraging him to rock his body back and forth a little more. Harry’s cock was leaking against Louis’, covering the pair of them in precome and making a mess, but for Louis, it all just felt so much already. “You wanna try?”_

_“Definitely,” Louis smirked, getting rid of Harry’s phone to the floor so he could set things in motion. He leaned down, bringing their lips together as he kept his hips moving, riling them both up. As they kissed deeply, Louis could sense Harry was nervous by the way his fingertips kept digging into his hips, the desperate way he kissed Louis and all Louis wanted was to put his boyfriend at ease. “Lube?”_

_Harry reached under his pillow and handed Louis a half empty bottle, letting his legs fall open even more. Louis kissed his way down Harry’s chest and stomach, sucking a bruise into Harry’s left hip before he flicked open the bottle, coating a couple of fingers as he kissed the head of Harry’s cock, making him moan huskily, trying to muffle his noises, aware of people in the rooms either side of Harry’s._

_“You can… you can do two, Lou… I fingered myself earlier on.”_

_“Naughty… couldn’t wait for me, hmm?”_

_“Sorry, I- fuck! Oh god, shit, fuck, right there-”_

_Louis loved how Harry arched his back as he worked two fingers inside him, grazing against his spot, Harry crying out each time Louis brushed against it. Louis’ cock was craving attention by now but he ignored it as best he could, knowing it would be worth it when he finally got inside Harry. Louis slid in a third finger with ease, and Harry whimpered again, taking everything Louis gave him._

_“I’m ready, please-”_

_“Alright, love, I’ve got you,” Louis murmured as he eased his fingers out, wiping them down on the sheet next to Harry’s thigh. “Condom or no?”_

_“No, wanna feel you.”_

_Louis nodded and watched as Harry got into position, raising his legs into the air and exposing himself entirely. Louis bit back a giggle, knowing Harry wouldn’t forgive him if he laughed at this, and he stood on wobbly feet on the bed, carefully making his way towards Harry._

_“Okay, so I just… put it in?”_

_“Nicely put, Lou,” Harry said, rolling his eyes as he let Louis take his ankles, holding them to keep himself steady. “But yeah, just kind of… squat and get inside me.”_

_Louis nodded and held his cock steady, lining up before he used his thigh muscles to lower himself gently, a little mesmerised by the sight of his cock disappearing into Harry’s willing body. Harry let out the most delicious moan as Louis bottomed out, eyes fluttering shut, mouth dropped open and Louis was already in love with how this felt._

_“Fuck, you’re so deep-” Harry choked out, his voice low and raspy now. “Move, Lou, please move-”_

_“So good, baby, so good for me,” Louis chanted, testing the water a bit with a few gentle thrusts, trying to make sure he didn’t slip out as he plunged into Harry’s body again. “God, this is good.”_

_Silence reigned in the room as Louis got into his rhythm a little more, his thighs already burning with the exertion of taking Harry like this but it felt so good, and looking down on Harry like this was just everything. He shut his eyes, trying to lose himself in the sensation of Harry’s body clenching down on him, and how he already felt too close for his orgasm for his own liking. He sped up slightly, the mattress causing him to wobble precariously but Louis just kept going, needing to come as Harry started to stroke himself, eyes locked on Louis’._

_It was with a particularly deep thrust that everything went wrong. Louis drove his cock deep into Harry but in doing so, he shifted the centre of his balance. Harry’s hands flew up to try and grab Louis but it was too late. Louis lost his balance completely and toppled off the bed to the floor, landing with an ungainly shout and a shooting pain in his left hip._

_“Oh my god! Louis!”_

_Louis rubbed at his painful hip as Harry scrambled to peer over the edge of the bed at his boyfriend, naked, hard and wincing on the floor._

_“Are you okay?!”_

_“Not really! My hip is fucking killing me-”_

_Louis couldn’t help himself from starting to laugh then, realising how ridiculous they both looked; still naked, hard (although Louis’ erection was rapidly diminishing) and sweaty from their over eager sex. Once Harry realised Louis wasn’t in imminent danger, he started laughing too, coming to join Louis on the floor, rubbing his hip and leaning down to kiss him between their giggles._

_“What the fuck are we like? Imagine if we’d had to go to hospital because of you and your weird love of strange sex positions,” Louis laughed again, shaking his head at the thought. “I’d have let you do all the talking.”_

_“Oh yeah, sure. Sorry Doctor, my boyfriend was giving me a really good fuck, so good in fact he fell off the bed because he was so into it-”_

_Harry cut himself off with explosive laughter then, clutching his stomach as they rolled around on the floor, Harry coming to rest in Louis’ arms, his head on Louis’ chest._

_“I love you for even entertaining me and my quirks,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to Louis’ skin, tickling his fingers over Louis’ bare belly. “But maybe we’ll stick to the normal positions from now-”_

_“Hey, don’t be too hasty,” Louis interrupted, not sure he liked the idea of never trying anything new again. “That felt good ‘til I fell off the bed. Maybe we’ll just have to try it on the floor next time.”_

_“Next time, hmm?” Harry murmured, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Louis, a dark look in his eyes. “You do tempt me, Tomlinson…”_

“It took weeks for that hip to stop hurting,” Harry chuckled, standing behind Louis now, his arms around his waist as they both looked down at the somewhat explicit drawing. “Shame we never tried it again really.”

“Not a shame for my poor hips,” Louis lamented, shaking his head. “Love this drawing though, Haz. Very… imaginative.”

“Isn’t it? Thought I got certain proportions pretty spot on if I do say so.”

Louis looked up then as he heard a nurse walked towards the pair, smiling gently at them. “Here we go…”

“Hi, you’re here with Mr Horan?”

Both Louis and Harry nodded, Harry coming to stand beside Louis now, slipping his hand into Louis’ now.

“He’s okay to go home, but ideally he’d not go home alone, in case of any sickness from a possible concussion. Is there someone who can stay with him?”

“He has a flatmate, I’ll make sure they know what’s happened when we take him home,” Louis stated, keen to get back to their friend and see if he really was okay. “If he’s not in, he can come back to ours and we’ll look after him.” He didn’t need to look at Harry to know his boyfriend was nodding alongside, easily agreeing with Louis.

“Excellent. If you’d like to come with me then, I’ll take you back to him. Oh, no hot drinks through the double doors please, just in case.”

Harry quickly swiped the drink out of Louis’ hand and walked it over to the bin, but Louis’ eyes opened in alarm, calling out to catch Harry’s attention before he could dump it inside the rubbish bin.

“Haz, save the sleeve, yeah?”

Harry smiled and held it up between his two fingers where he’d already slipped it off the cup and popped it into his pocket to take home later. He pecked Louis’ lips before they walked in behind the nurse, both hoping to find Niall sitting up and well, ready to head home. 

**Thursday**

“You’re going to be great, I promise. You’ve revised, you’re ready.”

Louis swallowed and nodded next to Harry, still sat in the front seat of the car. He was nervously wringing his hands in his lap, and Harry wished there was something he could do make all of this easier on Louis in some way but in just a few hours, it would all be over and Louis could relax for Christmas.

“Right. Okay, yeah. I suppose I’d better go…”

“Yeah, you had, love. Good luck, Lou. I love you so much.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis for a moment, keeping it chaste but their lips lingered for a few moments, Harry’s hand coming up to cup Louis’ cheek, lingering for a few seconds longer than was necessary.

“I’ll be here to pick you up when you’re done, okay?”

“But what about work-”

“Don’t even worry about that. Perks of being freelance. Go on, babe, off you go.”

Louis nodded and opened the car door, finally get out. He did up the zip on his coat before he yanked his bag out, slinging it over his shoulder, glancing at the building behind him where he’d be sitting his exam for the next four hours. 

“Love you, H. Thanks for this morning.”

“You’re more than welcome, Lou. Love you, and good luck.”

Louis just blew a kiss before he closed the door, heading off without looking back at Harry. Harry wasn’t hurt by that; he knew that if Louis had looked back, he’d want to get back in the car and drive back home and pretend it wasn’t happening. But Harry couldn’t do that, not today. He had something very important to do, something Louis couldn’t be part of. 

As soon as Louis had walked into the building and the door had closed behind him, Harry put the car into first gear and headed off into the traffic, driving to the familiar location of his soon-to-be mother in law’s house, pulling in at the driveway just fifteen minutes after he’d left Louis. He was relieved to see Jay’s car was sat in the driveway and he took a few deep breaths before he got out of the car, willing his hands to stop shaking as he approached the front door, ringing the bell instead of walking in. 

“Oh, Harry, love! Why didn’t you just come in?”

Jay greeted Harry with a tight cuddle and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. As always, Jay’s house was lovely and warm, and he could already smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. Harry shrugged off his coat and scarf, hanging them on the hooks on the wall before he followed Jay into the living room.

“Kiddos.... Look who’s here!”

Two little heads turned in Harry’s direction, and Doris got to her feet unsteadily, running at Harry as fast as she could go, narrowly avoiding colliding with the coffee table.

“BOOBOO!”

Harry laughed at the little girl’s nickname for him and scooped her up, kissing all over her face as she giggled, tugging on his hair for a second until Jay prised her hands away gently. He positioned her on his hip while he walked over to the sofa, sitting down so Ernie could wander over to him, less forthright than his sister.

“Hey Dots, how are you?”

“Good,” Doris nodded, nestling against Harry’s chest. “Maked cakes.”

“You made cakes with Mummy? Do I get one?”

“Two,” Ernie stated, holding up five little fingers as he said it to Harry, a serious expression on his face. “Achoo get one.”

“Well, he’ll love that. I’ll make sure to take one home for him later on. Have you been colouring?”

The two children nodded and Doris wriggled down from Harry’s lap, pulling him down to the carpet. He went easily, listening to them babble on, showing off their books until Jay appeared with a cup of tea, smiling at the sight of her son’s boyfriend sitting so easily with her youngest two children, entertaining them.

“So was this just a social visit?” she asked when Harry finally managed to escape, settling in the huge armchair he and Louis usually rammed themselves into together. He curled his legs up under himself, his heart rate already rising with what he was about to do. The silly thing was, he didn’t doubt in any way that Jay would be fine with it, but this made it all the more real again. “Not that I don’t love having you…”

“It’s not, Jay. Uh…” Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the pocket of his jeans for a second, reassuring himself the small velvet bag he’d put Louis’ engagement ring in that morning was still there. “I had something to talk to you about. Something I should have done a long time ago, actually.”

“Now you’re making me nervous, love,” Jay said, staring at Harry over the rim of her tea cup. She had the same sort of stare that Louis did, and it just made Harry feel on edge, wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans.

“I know I should have done this before I got things ready, but I just… Lou’s exams were coming, and it was hard to get away for a bit…”

“Harry. Spit it out, love. Come on. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

Harry nodded silently, knowing that was definitely the case. Jay was his second mum, had been since Louis had taken him home in the first break from University and introduced Harry as the love of his life, making Harry blush deeply for what felt like hours. Harry scooted forward and set his feet on the floor, pleased the toddlers were still engrossed in their colouring books as he started to speak.

“I love Louis, Jay. So much, more than I thought I’d ever love anyone. Your son is the most important person in my life, and I want you to know he’s my everything.”

Jay was just nodding, a small smile on her lips as she listened to every word tumbling from Harry’s lips now.

“And I, uh…” he reached into his pocket, tugging out the bag and pulling it open gently, peering nervously into it at the contents. “I wanted to get your permission for me to ask Louis to marry me, Jay. I want him to be my husband, but I wanted to do this properly, and that means asking if it’s okay with you for me to do that. Can I… can I marry your son?”

Instead of answering, Jay choked back a sob and got up, barely getting her cup onto the coffee table before she was barrelling into Harry’s arms, holding him so tightly Harry was almost struggling to breathe. He felt a tear drip onto his neck and he just held her for a moment, feeling his own eyes well with tears.

“Mummy, mummy okay?”

Doris was looking up at the pair and Jay pulled away, wiping her eyes before she nodded to her daughter, brushing back a curl from her forehead.

“I’m fine, love. Just really, really happy.”

Doris seemed happy with that and toddled back off. Harry turned to Jay again and shook the bag so the ring fell into his palm, holding it out for Jay to see. She gasped, picking it up gently and admiring it for a moment.

“Oh Harry… it’s beautiful. You know I would love you to marry Lou. You’re already my son, so I’d love to make that official.”

“Me too. I just hope he’s going to say yes,” Harry said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Not a doubt in my mind, darling. My son’s completely gone for you, always has been. When are you going to do it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Tomorrow, I think? When all his exams are done, and we can just relax at home. I don’t want to wait, Jay. I’ve been hiding this for so long, and all week, I’ve been drawing memories of our relationship on his coffee sleeves for him, kind of building up to this, you know?”

“Oh, I bet he’s loved them! I know how much he cherishes any drawings you do for him. You’ll have to show me sometime when we’re round.”

Harry just nodded, already hoping he’d remembered to hide the more explicit sleeve from the other day at the hospital, certain there were things a mother never needed to know about her son and his boyfriend. He watched as she carefully put the ring back in the bag and set it in Harry’s palm, closing his fingers around it, keeping her hand there for a moment.

“I’m honoured you want to be part of our family. You’re so good for Lou, and we all love you.”

“I LOVE BOOBOO!”

Doris flew at Harry again, and he barely had time to react before she slammed into him, squeezing him tightly. Harry loved the nickname Doris had given him a while ago now, hearing him call Louis ‘Boobear’ jokingly, and since then, Booboo had stuck, much to Louis’ glee. Harry just accepted it and rolled with it, loving being so close with Louis’ youngest siblings.

“Lunch, Booboo?”

“I can stay for some lunch, sure. I’m picking up Achoo in a few hours so I’ve got time for you two!”

Doris clapped eagerly, barely missing Harry’s nose as she did so, and ran back off to her brother.

“You realise this means these two are pretty much your brother and sister now? No turning back…”

“Wouldn’t want to. I love this, being part of your family, Jay.”

“So you want to be…”

“A Tomlinson? More than anything.”

*

Harry shivered as the cold wind whipped around him, and he clutched Louis’ tea even tighter in his hands, willing it to warm him up a little. He’d left the car with five minutes to go until Louis’ exams finished but sitting in the cold meant it was the longest five or ten minute wait of Harry’s life. He was shivering but he wanted to be there to greet Louis when his exam was done. He was grateful that this was the end of everything, that this would mean the end of Louis’ studies and he could start looking forward to the rest of his life, entirely oblivious as to what Harry had planned for the following day.

The doors banged open behind Harry, startling him and he turned where he was sat on the small brick wall, watching the other students pour out, talking amongst themselves, heading off to wherever they were going now. Harry craned his neck a little, looking for Louis but he couldn’t see a sign of him. 

Just as he was slumping back down, wondering if Louis had held back for some reason, the door banged against the brick wall again and a familiar figure started sprinting for Harry. Harry turned, quickly setting the takeaway tea cup on the floor just in time for Louis to run at Harry, jumping into his arms, legs coming around Harry’s waist as Louis panted into his ear.

“I did it! I did it, Haz, it’s done. My studies are done. Oh my god…”

Harry just held him for a moment, ignoring the eyes he could feel watching the pair of them and he just enjoyed Louis being so close before he set him down on the floor, Louis’ hands clutching on the lapels of Harry’s coat, staring up at him with the biggest grin on his face.

“You did, and I’m so proud of you, baby.”

They kissed for a moment, Louis surging into the kiss, full of excited energy and Harry just laughed, loving how Louis was when he was full of adrenaline, all handsy and a ball of excitement, much like Doris when she got too over-excited. Harry picked up Louis’ rucksack from the floor as he stooped to pick up his tea, handing it over to a grateful Louis.

“Ooh, tea. You do spoil me, Styles.”

“Ah, you have no idea,” Harry said, taking Louis’ free hand and heading across the car park to their car. Many of the other students had left now, and Harry threw open the back door, putting Louis’ rucksack down beside the overnight bag he’d packed for the two of them. 

“Harry… what’s that for?”

“Wait and see,” Harry smirked, sliding into the car behind the wheel. “Drink your tea and relax. I’m going to take care of you tonight, Lou. You deserve to be spoilt.”

“Fucking hell, I love you,” Louis murmured as Harry drove off. “Oh my god… this is me and the twins isn’t it?”

Harry smiled to himself for a moment, knowing Louis had finally calmed down enough to notice the drawing he’d done in the coffee shop earlier on before he’d collected Louis’ tea. He’d been inspired by his earlier visit to the Tomlinson-Deakin home and the memories of the times they’d shared with the little ones, and hadn’t been able to stop himself drawing a scene from a memorable night a few years ago.

“It is. The first time we had them overnight at ours, remember?”

“Like I could forget. You wouldn’t have thought I’d been looking after kids since I was like nine years old, would you? Bloody amateurs, the pair of us…”

**_Two Years Ago: March 2017_**

_“Now, they need a bath before bed, and then their bottles too. Normal milk warmed up will be fine-”_

_“Mum, seriously, will you chill?”_

_Harry bit back a laugh at Louis’ over-exaggerated eye roll directed at his mother. He knew Jay was stressing as this was the first time she was leaving her youngest children overnight because of a work event of Dan’s, but still, she was fretting and Louis was not having any of it._

_“Louis, I just-”_

_“I’ve helped you raise Lots, Fiz, Pheebs and Dais, so I think I know what I’m doing. Harry and I will be fine, so will the babies. Go and enjoy yourself. Get drunk. Have fun with Dan. Please.”_

_Jay sighed and nodded her head, setting the bag stuffed full of baby paraphernalia on the floor, looking nervously to Dan, who didn’t look anywhere as near as worried as his wife did at leaving his children for the night._

_“We’ll call you if we need to, Jay, but we’ll be fine, I promise,” Harry placated, rocking the little boy in his arms, hoping his words would soothe Jay a little. “Enjoy your evening.”_

_“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? I’ll pick them up in the morning.”_

_“Yes, yes, lovely. Night night, have fun,” Louis said as he forced his mum and step-dad to the front door, all but pushing them outside. “Say bye to mummy and daddy!”_

_The babies were of course unbothered and stayed still in Louis and Harry’s arms as Jay and Dan drove away, Jay waving frantically out of the window until they turned the corner and out of sight._

_“Honestly, talk about paranoid,” Louis mumbled, shutting the door and locking it behind him as Harry wandered off, setting Ernie down into his rocker, letting it swing gently while the blue eyes boy stared around him. “See? So far, so good.”_

_“It’s been about ninety seconds, Louis,” Harry said, ignoring Louis’ over confidence. “Don’t speak too soon.”_

_It appeared Harry must have had some sort of foresight because just a few hours later, things were definitely not as calm as they should have been in the Tomlinson-Styles home. Doris had been wailing for the past hour, rejecting a bottle, a nappy change, an attempted bath and even Harry’s gentle singing in favour of screaming her head off. Louis had taken Ernest off for his bath, not wanting his little sister to upset her brother, leaving Harry alone downstairs with the screaming one year old._

_“Come on, lovely, stop crying for Hazzy,” Harry mumbled, still rocking her fruitlessly, his ears ringing now. It wasn’t exactly the idyllic babysitting experience he’d been hoping for, but he was determined they weren’t going to spoil Jay’s first night away in over a year. They could handle this._

_“Oh my- CHRIST!”_

_A shout from upstairs got Harry’s attention and he hurried to the stairs, hurrying up to see what was wrong that would cause Louis to shout like that._

_“Louis? What’s wron- oh my good god, what the hell happened?”_

_“What the bloody hell do you think? He’s shit everywhere!”_

_“Language, Lou, there’s baby ears around!”_

_Louis was holding up a poo-covered Ernie at arms length, a dirty nappy and babygro sat on the changing mat. Harry cringed as Louis dashed past, no doubt going to dunk the poor boy back in the bath. The smell was permeating the whole room, and Harry made a split decision. He set Doris down in the travel cot in the corner of the room, hoping she’d be alright for a moment while he attempted to clear up._

_He grabbed a nappy sack and scooped up the dirty nappy, tying it tightly before he pinched a clean foot of the babygro and vest, hurrying downstairs to throw the offending items into the washing machine. He set it on, and dashed back upstairs. The room still stank of baby poo so Harry grabbed a still screaming Doris, heading back to the bathroom to check on Louis and Ernie._

_“All alright in here?”_

_Louis peered back at Harry over his shoulder, his hands gently trickling warm water over Ernie’s body where he was sat in his little bath chair._

_“Oh, look at him…”_

_“Stick her in here with him, might calm her down.”_

_Harry nodded and together, he and Louis managed to undress Doris and lowered her into the chair next to Ernie, the little girl screaming for a few more seconds until Harry picked up a cup, gently pouring a little water over her head, wetting her hair. It was enough to startle her and she blinked up at him, kicking her feet before giggling at the splash. Harry smiled widely, looking over to Louis with pride._

_“We did it, she stopped screaming!”_

_“And Ernie’s not shitting-”_

_“Louis, please!”_

_“Sorry, he’s not pooing everywhere. I consider this a massive victory, Harold.”_

_Harry laughed and both men stayed on their knees, splashing the little babies in front of them, washing them with their sponges and baby wash before getting them out and wrapping them in warm fluffy towels and heading back to Louis and Harry’s room._

_“Lay him on the bed and grab their stuff,” Louis instructed, setting Doris down and leaning down to blow a raspberry on her bare stomach, making her squeal before he did the same to Ernest when Harry laid him down too. Harry left the room, going to the other one where their bag of things was, and he grabbed two fresh nappies, two vests and two babygros._

_“Here you go, Lou,” he called as he walked back inside, handing Louis Doris’ things. The babies were both yawning as Louis and Harry wrestled their little limbs into their clothes, holding them against their chests when they were ready. “Bedtime bottles?”_

_“Definitely.”_

_They all walked downstairs together, and Louis sat on the sofa, a baby in each arm while Harry disappeared to prepare the bottles, knowing they both liked tummies full of warm milk before bedtime. Harry felt exhausted, but the rush of love he felt when he walked back in the room and saw his boyfriend sat there with an almost sleeping brother and sister in each arm overtook every other emotion he was feeling that night._

_He took Ernest from Louis before he sat next to him as Doris guzzled hungrily, clearly thirsty from her hour long wailing session earlier. Harry looked around their sitting room, neat up until two hours ago when a pair of one years old descended, turning their little home into a place of chaos, but nothing mattered in that moment. It was a mess, clothes all around, toys and half empty bottles of milk and water strewn around but Harry knew it would all be tidied in a matter of minutes._

_Harry burped Ernest gently when he was done, the boy practically asleep now as Louis finished up with Doris, kissing her little forehead for a moment._

_“You want to put them in bed or…”_

_“Let’s stay here for a bit. I love cuddling them,” Harry confessed, unembarrassed at confessing such a thing to his boyfriend. Louis was giving him a strange look and Harry frowned, trying to work out what he was thinking. “What?”_

_“Just… you want this?”_

_“One day,” Harry shrugged, knowing he wanted children with Louis more than anything. He’d wanted a family since he was young, and now he’d found the man he wanted to make it happen with, Harry wasn’t holding back on his hopes and dreams. “Not now, but in a few years, sure. We’d have beautiful babies, Lou.”_

_Doris grumbled for a moment and Louis stilled, afraid of her waking up and screaming her head off again but luckily, she self-settled, nuzzling against her big brother._

_“Yeah, I think this would be pretty good,” Louis smiled, resting his head back against the sofa. “Bloody knackering, but pretty good.”_

“Well, it was a baptism of fire, so to speak,” Harry chuckled, trying not to fall too far back into his memories. “We survived, and Doris and Ernie aren’t mentally scarred from the experience.”

“Nah, that’s just us,” Louis laughed, sipping his tea. “So where are you taking me then?”

“Not spoiling it now, am I? You have to wait and see,” Harry said, reaching across the centre console to take Louis’ hand for a moment. “So, you really think it went well? The exam, I mean?”

“Yeah. I could answer all the questions, and I felt like I got quite a good debate going in one of them, so here’s hoping. It’s done now though, and I can hand on heart say I did the absolute best that I could. Just have to hope it’s enough to graduate and finally start looking for a job.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand gently, filled with a rush of pride for his boyfriend. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lou. I know it’s not been easy, and you’ve been stressed and tired but it’s going to be worth it when you can that email with your results, I know it is.”

“My little ray of endless positivity, aren’t you?” Louis teased, leaning over to peck Harry’s cheek while he stopped at a traffic light. He looked around for a moment, trying to work out where they were and Harry knew it wouldn’t be long until Louis realised where they were heading. “Harold… what did you do?”

Harry just shrugged and flicked on the radio, letting Lewis Capaldi sing through the radio as he drove down the last few streets, eventually parking the car in the car park of The George Hotel, shuffling in his seat to look at Louis.

“I wanted to spoil you. We deserve this, a night together where we can forget everything but the two of us. We’ve got a table booked for dinner at seven in the hotel restaurant, and a room for the night as well. Liam’s coming over to feed Toby later, and I’ve packed you some stuff…”

“Not sure I’ll be needing many clothes,” Louis said huskily, giving Harry a dark stare across the car. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I… I don’t deserve you, Harry. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, that’s why you deserve every single good thing I can give to you. This isn’t enough, this isn’t anywhere near as much as I want to do for you, but it’s-”

He was cut off as Louis surged forward, crashing their lips together. It was a wet and sloppy kiss but Harry didn’t care. He knew the sentiment behind it, and that was more than enough. Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s when they stopped kissing, his hand cradling Harry’s cheek gently, their breaths mingling between them.

“Going to get me inside then? I think we’ve got… ooh, a good three hours before we need to start getting ready for dinner, and I plan on us being naked for every single minute of them.”

Harry had never left a car and stalked across a car park so quickly in his life, the pair holding hands and giggling all the way.

**Friday**

“Was your stay to your satisfaction?”

Harry pressed his lips together before he spoke, not wanting to embarrass himself, but of course, his boyfriend had no such qualms, immediately answering the receptionist with a big smirk on his face.

“Oh, more than satisfying, thank you so much- ow, what the hell Haz?”

“Sorry, had a twitch,” Harry said through gritted teeth, willing Louis to stop talking. He took a step forward to hand over his credit card, and he tried not to wince at the tug of pain in his bum as he did so. Louis, however, had blatantly caught it and winked at Harry as he leaned into the desk to put his pin number into the machine. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome, and we hope to see you both at The George again soon. Have a great day!”

“You too, thank you,” Harry said again, letting Louis carry their bags since he was still too sore to even contemplate it in that moment. “Louis, slow down, it hurts…”

“And whose fault is that?” 

“Mine,” Harry shrugged. “Totally worth it, but still, I don’t want to hurt anymore than I have to.”

Louis stopped in front of him all of a sudden and Harry narrowly avoided colliding into him, sending Louis a puzzled look.

“What’s up?”

“Just… that was the most amazing night. That room, the food, the sex… it was all just wonderful. Thank you so much for making that happen, baby.”

They kissed softly, right there in the middle of the car park, not caring who was watching them. Harry bit back a moan as Louis’ tongue flicked quickly into his mouth, teasing him gently before he pulled back, setting his hands on Louis’ hips for a moment. 

“You’re more than welcome. I wish I could do more to celebrate you and how amazing you are, but I loved every second of last night, i really did.”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand, dragging him over to their car. Louis flung the bags in the backseat and insisted on driving, Harry still a little too tender with every movement to contemplate it. As they got nearer to home, Harry started to feel himself sweating a bit, knowing the moment he was going to propose to Louis was getting ever closer.

When they arrived home, Louis took their bag upstairs and unpacked while Harry checked on Toby, seeing his little bum sticking out of his little house, sound asleep. He pottered around for a bit, wasting some time until Louis came back in the room, dressing in cosy joggers and one of Harry’s big hoodies that drowned him, quite possibly one of Harry’s favourite sights in the whole world.

“You’re so cute like this,” he murmured, walking over to Louis and slipping his hands under the hem of the hoodie, Louis squealing as Harry’s cool hands hit his warm skin. “Love when you wear my clothes.”

“I know,” Louis smirked back, pressing his toes on top of Harry’s. “What are we doing for the rest of the day, then? You home with me or you have to shoot off to work?”

“Uh, I thought I’d grab us some lunch from the deli down the road, then we stay in and chill together? Maybe have a nice bath or something later on after dinner.”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis agreed, kissing Harry again quickly. “You going now or…”

“Now, then I can get back and stay cuddled up to you all day.”

“Alright, well don’t leave me on my own for hours, will you?” Louis whispered, following out into the hallway. “Don’t be too long, okay?”

“I won’t. Love you.”

Harry hurried out of the house, deciding to walk. He needed time alone to collect his thoughts, to prepare himself for what he was going to do when he got back home to Louis, hopefully to make him his future husband. Harry wasn’t nervous about Louis’ answer in a way, he was sure that Louis loved him enough to want to marry him, but he was nervous about making it perfect for his boyfriend. Louis was his everything, and Harry just wanted it to be the most memorable thing they’d ever experience together.

His long legs meant the walk to the deli wasn’t too far, and he grabbed them a couple of baguettes and bags of crisps, paying at the till before he headed off again to the The Busy Bean café where he bought Louis’ favourite tea. There was a bit of a mid morning rush but Harry waited patiently, not in a huge hurry in that moment.

“Ah, good morning Harry, how are you today? Haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Sorry Leon, been busy, you know how it is,” Harry smiled, making easy conversation with the older man as he rearranged a display of boxes of tea bags on the top of the counter. “Can I get a gingerbread latte, and a tea for Lou, please?”

“Coming right up. How is Louis?”

Leon turned to the coffee machine behind him but Harry started talking, needing no excuse to wax lyrical about his boyfriend.

“He’s really good, actually. He just finished his final exams for law school, so now we can enjoy Christmas before he starts looking for a job. Just feels like everything is on the right track, you know?”

“Ah, that’s good to hear, lad,” the man said, setting Harry’s cup on the counter while he bustled off, preparing Louis’ tea just as he liked it, practised after the years of Harry coming to the shop. “That’s five thirty, please.”

Harry nodded and pulled out his wallet, hesitating to pay for a moment as he made the split decision to tell Leon what he was planning, wanting to make it all feel real.

“Actually… today, I’m, um…” he felt his heart race in his chest as he licked his lips, readying himself to say the words out loud. “I’m going to ask Louis to marry me today.”

Leon was silent for a moment but then his eyes grew glassy and he hurried around the counter, pulling Harry into a brief but emotional hug. He left his hands on Harry’s biceps as he looked at him, a fond expression on his face.

“This is the most wonderful news. Congratulations. I had fifty wonderful years with my Lily before she passed, and every day I spent by her side was a joy. I wish you and Louis the very best, Harry.”

“He hasn’t said yes yet,” Harry said, laughing as Leon rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, but I don’t want to get too ahead of myself.”

“You love him? And he loves you?”

“I do, and he does.”

“Then there is no worries to be had. Be secure in your love for each other. Go, go home and propose, begin the first day of the rest of your life.”

“Let me just-”

Leon put his hand on Harry’s arm, stopping him reaching for his card, shaking his head.

“No. These are on me, a small congratulations, if you will.”

“Thank you so much, I… that’s so kind. I’ll, uh, I’ll be back in soon and I’ll let you know.”

“I expect only good news! Bye, Harry, good luck!”

Harry scooped up both cups and smiled, nodding his head at Leon as he left, the bag of food hanging from the crook of his elbow now. He sped up, determined to get home before the drinks got cold, knowing it would ruin the moment if Louis’ tea was stone cold. He smiled at the sight of Christmas trees in the windows of houses as he walked by, children playing outside in their winter coats and bobble hats, excited for the festive season, enjoying themselves now school had ended. It was Harry’s favourite time of year without a doubt, and he was excited to start making more memories with Louis.

When he arrived home, he opened the front door as quietly as he could, resting the cups on the floor as he slipped off his coat and shoes. He could hear Louis singing along to something on the television in the living room, and in his socked feet, Harry sprinted upstairs and into their bedroom. He pulled open his top drawer and rummaged to the back, grabbing the box he kept hidden there, and the coffee sleeve he’d had prepared for weeks. This was a special one, and Harry was certain Louis would know exactly what it meant.

He crept back downstairs, sliding the new sleeve onto Louis’ cup, the ring now in his back pocket where Louis couldn’t see it, and he opened the front door, closing it loudly to make Louis aware he was home.

“I’m back! Hope you’re hungry!”

Harry waited a moment before he headed inside, beaming at his boyfriend who was all snuggled up on the sofa, a blanket around his body as Elf played in the background on the TV. Louis grinned over to Harry, beckoning him over with a nod of his head. Harry walked over and Louis took the bag from him as Harry carefully held the cups, angling the drawing on the sleeve so Louis couldn’t see it just yet.

“Ooh, I’m starving. They both the same?”

Harry just nodded, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as Louis rummaged around in the paper bag from the deli, fishing out a sandwich and unwrapping it before he put it on the table, selecting the crisps Harry had chosen for him. 

“Babe? Can I have my tea? So thirsty.”

Hardy nodded wordlessly and turned Louis’ cup before he handed it to him, watching Louis’ eyes drift down to take note of the sleeve, and the beautifully detailed drawing Harry had created a few weeks ago, his heart already set on the idea. 

“Oh my god- Harry, this is… oh god, Harry, I-“

**_Five Years Ago: November 2014_**

_“I love your skin,” Louis confessed as Harry shivered from the way Louis was trailing his fingertips up and down his bare back where Harry was laid out on his single bed, Louis curled next to him. “It’s always so soft and you smell so good.”_

_Harry blushed at the compliment but let Louis carry on with his ministrations, too relaxed to think about anything else in that moment. His eyes were shut again, and his mind drifted away with him, exhausted from making love to Louis for the past few hours, his muscles aching in the best way possible._

_“Am I still coming back to yours for Easter? Haz?”_

_“Course,” Harry mumbled in reply, unable to muster up anything louder. “Mum ordered me to bring you.”_

_“Ah, bless her. Mums always love me.”_

_“Shut it…” Harry grumbled, not liking thinking of Louis impressing anyone else’s mum. He was Louis’ boyfriend now, and he planned on it staying that way for- well, the rest of his life if he was honest. He’d spent six perfect months with Louis so far, and Harry couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to find the love of his life at such a young age. He knew he was young to be thinking about forever, but he was already sure Louis was his future. Harry wasn’t scared of commitment in the slightest, and his favourite times were definitely those spent like this with Louis, just the two of them enjoying each other, their company and their easy chatter. “I love you more than anyone.”_

_“Good job too after what we just did…” Louis leaned down again, kissing Harry’s bare shoulder. “What are you thinking about, Haz?”_

_“Stuff,” Harry half shrugged where he was laid, turning slightly onto his side so he could look into Louis’ beautiful blue eyes. “The future and all that.”_

_Louis kept his fingers dancing lightly over Harry’s skin, staying quiet, inviting Harry to talk more._

_“Watching that movie just made me think, you know, about the future and things.”_

_“Yeah? Like marriage and stuff?”_

_Harry just nodded, burying his face in Louis’ neck as he spoke softly, knowing Louis was hooked on his every word._

_“I want that one day, to marry someone. To have that security of knowing someone is yours forever, and you’re theirs. I love that idea, loving someone so much you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person, sharing every single thing life has to throw at you.”_

_Harry was talking about Louis, and he could only hope Louis knew that. He carried on, voicing all the thoughts that had come to him throughout the night, tangled up in bed with the man he was deeply in love with._

_“Like, I imagine proposing, you know? I want to be the one to do it. I used to think about it. I want to, like, do something symbolic. Tie the engagement rings to a heart pillow, give him that when I ask him to marry me. I want to literally give him my heart and my future, and ask if I can have his in return. I think that would be a wonderful thing to do for someone you love.”_

_There was silence for a moment until Louis chuckled softly, stroking a hand through Harry's curls, pushing them away from his forehead._

_“You’re such a sap, do you know that?”_

_Harry just smiled to himself, not caring that Louis thought that of him. He was a hopeless romantic, always had been and he was sure he always would be._

_“I know.”_

_There was a pause and Harry shivered, feeling Louis’ warm breath ghost over the shell of his ear for a brief second before-_

_“I love it. And I love you.”_

_*_

“Harry… this is, this is it. What you said, all those years ago, when we were in bed. I remember. This is what you said you’d do when you… when you were going to propose-”

Louis stopped talking as Harry slowly reached into the back pocket of his jeans, bringing his hands around in front of his stomach, the navy box nestled in his hands as Louis just gasped, overcome with emotion now as he realised what was going on.

“Oh my god, this is happening, I-”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to speak and just nodded, tears filling his eyes as he sank down onto one knee, his whole body trembling from head to toe. He felt marginally better when Louis’ shaking hand came up to cover his mouth, staring down at Harry where he was knelt on the floor. Slowly, he cracked open the box, exposing the ring before he began to talk, hoping his voice would hold out long enough for this.

“Louis. For nearly seven years, you’ve been my world. My everything. There’s not been a moment since we met that I haven’t wanted you by my side, and that will never change. I love you entirely, completely, with everything that I am, and everything that I have. You’ve got my heart, my love, my admiration… me. I’m yours, and Louis, I want you to be mine, forever.”

He watched as a tear fell down Louis’ cheek, slowly snaking its way down his cheek and into his stubble, Louis not even bothering to wipe it away.

“I love you, and I want more than anything for you to be my husband. So Louis… will you make the happiest and proudest man in the whole world and marry me? Please?”

Louis let out a sob as he nodded, flying into Harry’s arms and mumbling “yes, yes, of course, oh my god, yes” on repeat against Harry’s neck, over and over as they cried together. Harry got himself in order first, pulling back and wiping his eyes. He smiled at Louis in complete joy before he reached down, pulling the engagement ring out of the box and taking Louis’ shaking left hand in his own.

“I hope you like it,” he whispered, sliding the ring into place on Louis’ ring finger, admiring how beautiful the band looked against Louis’ tanned skin, how well it fit and claimed Louis as his own.

“It’s so perfect, I just- we’re getting married, Harry.”

“We really are, Lou. I love you so much.”

In lieu of a reply, Louis and Harry met in the middle, kissing with the passion and emotion that was consuming them both. It was the most meaningful kiss they’d ever shared, one that promised love and a shared future, and everything in between. When they were done, lips swollen and Harry’s jaw sore from Louis’ stubble, Louis held out his hand between them, admiring his ring again.

“The drawings… they were all leading up to this, weren’t they? Memories of us, of our relationship?”

“Yeah, Lou. I’ve, um, I’ve wanted this for so long, to ask you to marry me. But I wanted it to be right, to be something you’d never forget.”

“And it is. Baby, it’s everything. You’re amazing, do you know that? My future husband.”

“Oh god, I love that. You know I’m gonna make you say it all the time now,” Harry giggled, tugging Louis into another hug, kissing the top of his head. “Say it again for me.”

“Husband. My husband Harry. My fiancé and soon-to-be husband, Harry Styles.”

“Harry Tomlinson,” Harry corrected quietly, feeling Louis’ smile against him at that. “That’s what I want.”

“Damn right,” Louis nodded, pulling back for yet another kiss. “About time too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
